


【白修】伊甸岛

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档，和Yveltal接龙的产物。只是伊维没有ao3账号，以后有了再补上co-creator文章中会看到三处【坑】是完结后想补充内容的地方，结果写完飞快地失去动力，就没再补了。跳过并不影响阅读
Relationships: Hakuryuu & Shuu (Inazuma Eleven)





	1. 1-4

1

四周是他熟悉而陌生的，满是霉味的阁楼，全木质的横梁悬在他面前，连角落处结网的蜘蛛都是同一只。他又一次睁开双眼，但不打算起床。黑暗中听觉自然变得灵敏，大约滴钟响了百来下的时候，黑衣的少年举着球俏皮笑着从小窗翻进室内。“白龙——”他拉住白龙袖口把他从被子里拖出来，鼓起脸来撒娇，“天已经黑了，不会有人发现的，我们去踢球吧！”

——

白龙掀开被子猛坐起来，吓了青铜弹一跳。

“醒了？”青铜急忙收起手里行头，给白龙倒出地方。“我正清点东西，boss那边定金已经确认收到了。另外收到了海的联络，你要看吗？我记在这里了。”

“海已经上岛了？”

“是，也做了基本的探索。”青铜展示手里的笔记。“咱们的话不出半天也到了，我和船长聊了，船上水手只负责送到，当天就会返航。”

“接下来几天内只有我们零的十个人上岛，还有那几个拖油瓶是吧。”

“哈哈，上岛之后可不能这么说了！”青铜笑着拍拍白龙肩膀。“至少明面上那些人是协助我们调查地下遗迹，嘿，不就是信不过我们嘛。他们是和海一艘船去的，交涉就交给海吧！”

“关于招人的事，”青铜忽然想起，再次开口：“之前面试那几个还是不满意吗？”

白龙摇摇头，望向舷窗。汹涌的波浪翻滚着，灰色的影子在薄雾中若隐若现。突然小艇加快速度，各式东西几乎被颠得离地，白龙胃里又翻滚起来。

门外传来老船长的呼声：“起风了！大家都收收东西——”

青铜掏出药。“晕船吗？咱们的王牌不休息好可不行。”

白龙再望向窗外时那影子已经消散在雾中了。想起刚才的梦，他摇摇头。

2

白龙是一支名为「零」的“考古队”的领队，各种古墓遗迹大大小小走过不下几十个，可以说野外探险经验十分丰富。这支队伍可以说是以白龙为核心组成的，最开始不过只有三个人，现在已经发展成从前线到后方支援都很完善的庞大的队伍了。但是随着牵扯到的利益变多，总会被许多眼睛盯着，但是白龙的行动依然还是我行我素，丝毫没有改变。也许正是因为这样，零一直是一个团结性很强的组织。

这次零的目的地是一座孤岛的遗迹，根据古书记载，这是一个远离陆地的古老文明。孤岛上曾经有几个大的聚集村落存在过，以其中两个为首。古书上还画了好多图腾一般的图案，有巨龙，也有手持巨刃的古神。古书中描绘的这个繁荣发展的文明，却在某一天突然凭空消失。白龙抚摸着斑驳的古书，对着几页空白出神。一种奇妙又复杂好奇心驱使着白龙应下这次孤岛探险。唯一一点便是不得不与boss亲派的队伍一起行动，队伍的理念不同，目的也不一样，一起行动总会有许多麻烦。

在海上遇到这种天气可以说是非常糟糕了，风向正好逆风，强大的海风使得船无法靠岸。何况大海喜怒无常，这海风一起来什么时候能停谁都不知道。要是把船上的水和食物耗尽了，即使再不甘心白龙他们也只能无功而返，下次做好准备可能要等几个月之后。

“……拜托了，一定要撑过去”白龙心里默默祈祷。“我可不想再等几个……啊”还没等白龙结束自言自语，船就开始猛烈地摇晃起来。

“大浪来了，都抓紧嘞！”船长高呼着。

白龙赶紧抓紧床板，但还是被船的剧烈晃动搞得头晕眼花，胃里翻腾的感觉越来越强烈。

“船长，不太妙啊，风向变了！”青铜大叫，“这样下去会撞到岩石啊！”

“赶紧开足马力，调头！快点！”马达发出震耳欲聋的嘶吼声，但是船却丝毫没有要调头的趋势。

“……糟了”白龙稳住自己的身体，暗暗觉得不妙。

狂风呼啸而来，带着几十米高的巨浪。船被高高托起，又猛然落下，然后终于向着一块大岩石撞了上去……

3

船体与岩石碰撞，发出巨大的轰鸣，白龙只觉得脑子都被震成一团浆糊。青铜已经跑出门去看情况了，白龙稍微稳了稳，忍住与窗外环境同样天翻地覆的反胃感扶着墙进入走廊。

其他队员也都聚齐了，江岛跑过来扶住眼看着又要吐出来的白龙，林音正和青铜交流情况。他们见白龙出来，急忙跑过来。

“出事了，船长刚才在外面，在刚才的颠簸中没抓稳，掉下船了！”

“那俩水手呢？”

“下层仓库破了个大洞，正漏水呢！”

“水手？我看他们也慌慌张张，靠不住！”

“赶快弃船吧！”

“这里离岸边太远，你想游过去？找死！”

“你们都闭嘴！”白龙握拳一砸门板。

于是队员均不敢作声了。

白龙掐着太阳穴，总算从队员的七嘴八舌中总结出信息。下沉感越来越明显，留在船上显然不是明智的选择。“去找救生衣——越快越好！”这种体量的小船有救生艇不现实，而船下沉的最后阶段将产生旋涡，到时恐怕无人能生还。

白龙咬着牙回到房间穿救生衣。这会儿眩晕感更加明显，他已经分不清自己发软的腿踩不到实地，是因为波浪裹挟下剧烈的颠簸还是晕船反应。外面是数位队员跑过的脚步声，最多九名而已，白龙听着却像几百人跑过。他好像听到青铜在喊自己，但是已经迈不开步子，重新推开门进入走廊便是极限。

水带着他漂起来，波浪送头顶与天花板来了个亲密接触。但多年极端环境下磨炼出的意志与求生本能仍然驱使着他朝出口游去，呼吸太用力，每一吐息都像在低吼，每游出一米，水流便送他退回五米。他仍没放弃游向那一束光，像被点燃尾巴的老牛。

尽管这种水流所暗示的情况清清楚楚，水在涌进来。队员们都已经离开船体了吗？

终于一股大浪推他冲向光明，而出口的光在欢喜中熄灭了。

船逐渐翻转，出口沉入水底，离开视线越来越远。

过分称职的照明系统终于尽了它最后的本分，“叮”地一声宣告寿命终结，同安息者一道回归黑暗。

绷紧的弦终于断线，白龙脱力地飘着，也许他仍在一场噩梦之中，一时半会儿都感觉不到死亡将近。

白龙失去了意识。

4

“我恨……”  
“……”  
“恨自己相信了你。”

“……”

是想要嘶吼却发不出声音的绝望感。  
“晚安，白龙……”

“即便如此，我其实……”

“一直都■■■。”

“■■■■……”

听不清，甚至连视线也开始模糊起来，但是可以明显感觉到自己正在抱着什么人……拼尽全力地想要留住怀里的人，不要走，不要离开。

“咳……”

身下好冷。白龙艰难的翻过身，挣扎着想要支撑身体起来。指尖碰到的是细腻潮湿的沙。头顶上是靛蓝的夜空，远处海平线的天空被染成好看的橙色，黎明时分。

“我还活着吗……”

白龙轻轻松了一口气，脑子里却回响着刚刚的那个梦。梦里那个人好熟悉，好亲切，光是看到他，就想不顾一切的冲到他身边。

“为什么……”

会有这么强烈的感情呢，明明看不清他的脸，也听不清他说的话。只记得这是一个属于少年的声音，温柔又悲伤的回响着。

得赶紧找到队里其他人，刚刚这一下搞不好会有人受伤。白龙摇晃着想要站起来，但是双腿仿佛不是自己的一般，踉跄了一下竟然又摔倒在沙滩上。

“切，该死……”白龙低声骂道。

“这么勉强可不行啊~”

“谁？”

白龙猛地回过头，看到一个黑发褐肌的少年。少年穿着一身黑色，头发的一边用青色珠子形状的发饰扎起来，还染成了少见的赭色。

“我在海边捡贝壳的时候，正好看到你有一半泡在海里，就把你拉上来了。”少年微笑着说道。

“捡贝壳？大半夜的？”白龙差点吐出水来。

“呜嗯，因为要是等到白天，好看的贝壳就会被别人捡走了啊~”少年把双手背到身后，蹦蹦跳跳的走过来。

“总之，谢谢你救了我，我叫白龙，可以请你告诉我这里是哪里吗？”

“我的名字是修，这里是‘神之伊甸’哦~”


	2. 5-8

5

“什——啊嚏！”白龙正想问，冷不防一个巨大的喷嚏把话堵了回去。他这才注意到自己全身的衣服都湿透了，在傍晚的冷风中如处冰窖。他丢下救生衣，咬紧牙就朝远离海岸的方向走去。

“我还想问你为什么会……”修长叹一口气，似乎正想发表一番长篇大论，“等、你去哪啊！”

“点火。”白龙实在不想多说一句话。他已经冻得牙都打战，手指抖到解不开扣子。“或者有可以让我借宿的村子吗？”

对了——人在极端条件下脑子都不灵光。白龙原以为既然他家boss早在数月前就买下了这附近多座群岛，就算有土著原住民也肯定沟通好搬走了才是。但面前的少年无论衣着打扮都不像大陆会有的样子，显然是自己信息量不足。于是他尝试放低姿态，“抱歉，你住在这里是吧，可以让我借宿一晚吗？”

“借宿吗？”少年眼珠转了一圈。“总之你来这边。”修随手把贝壳放在一边，小步跑过来为白龙带路。白龙这会儿意识都不太清醒，少年的黑布衣服在朦胧月光下竟扭曲成队服的样式，白龙伸手就想让队友拉自己一把——

“别碰我！”

修几乎是条件反射便回身拍在白龙手臂，力道之大叫白龙险些再跌到地上。白龙因这一打懵了神，一时怒火都生不起来。修则瞪大眼睛望着他，欲言又止连抬起的手都无处安放，最终蹲下身伸出了手。

“快点，发烧了很麻烦。”

白龙本以为修会带他到海边的木屋之类的地方，没想到他俩树林里一路磕磕绊绊兜来转去，居然到了岛中心一块小空地，这里提前堆了些木柴，修放下白龙，娴熟打着了火。

白龙这会儿终于恢复了点精神，把衣服依次脱下烤火。白龙和好兄弟们随意惯了不在乎，一旁捂住脸的修倒是有趣得很。修从一截枯木的空腔里掏出一些野果递给白龙：“今天摘的，吃点吧。不算好吃，但是可以补充体力——诶？”他看到白龙赤裸的上半身，愣了愣。“你脖子上——”

“你问我脖子吗，”白龙略一迟疑，接过一颗放进嘴里，很快便捂住腮帮子。“好甜！”

修被他夸张的反应逗笑了。“不喜欢吃甜食吗？我今天只找到这种，另一个岛会有你喜欢的，所以那是，”

他压低了声音，小心翼翼地问：“伤疤吗？”

“胎记。”白龙也被看得不自在起来。“有点吓人吧，第一次看到的朋友都会吃惊，习惯就好。”

“小时候我父母也觉得不吉利，想办法把它去掉来着，但是涂什么药膏都不管用。”白龙摸摸自己脖子。“后来就不在乎了，去他妈的风水灵魂都市传说，我只信握在手的东西。修？你去哪？”

“没什么，你别离开篝火，这里晚上会有巨蜥，火边安全。”修缓缓站起，五指穿过鬓角把头发理到耳后又拨回脸颊，扬起脸笑了笑。“太阳快升起来了，我去捡贝壳。”

6

“这个孩子好奇怪，就这么喜欢贝壳的吗”白龙在心里开始吐槽，但是转过头来又开始担心其他队员。

“喂，你有没有看到除我之外的其他人？”白龙向着修的背影大声喊道。

“和我穿着一样的衣服。”白龙又补充道。

“嗯，没有哦……”少年回过头，“不过我会找找看的。”然后修小小的身影慢慢消失在了密林之中。

目送着修已经完全消失的背影，白龙才转过身慢慢蹲下来，开始打量着自己已经完全湿透了的背包。

“真是太糟糕了……”白龙自言自语着打开背包，把里面的东西拿出来排在地上，检查哪些还能用。

火柴已经湿透了，手电筒和对讲机是防水的没有关系。塑封干粮都在，水瓶里装满了淡水。此外有短刀可以防身，应该还可以撑上一阵子。但是看着手里已经全部湿透的备用衣服，白龙深深的叹了一口气，坐在一旁的石头上苦恼起来。

就算是无人的孤岛，也不能光着身子走来走去。万一被岛上的人看到，白龙死的心都有。

“不行，就算是死，也不能一丝不挂全裸的死！”白龙暗暗捏紧了拳头。

「嘶——嘶嘶————」

寂静的密林中突然响起了尖锐的，不属于自然的声音。

“收到，我是白龙……”白龙拿起来还在滴着水的对讲机贴在耳边。不出意料，对面传来的是青铜的声音。

“我没事，不用担心。你们那边怎么样，都没事吗……等下，你们没有飘到‘神之伊甸’属岛上来吗……你说你们在渔船上，就在岛附近？那正好，我这就到海岸边上去……”

“什么，你们说渔夫不愿意靠近这座岛？被诅咒了？开什么玩笑！”

“不愿意也没办法，这个岛上现在还有人在住，我还可以撑一段时间……这样吧，你们先搭渔船回去吧，然后带船再来吧，我在岛上等你们。”

白龙挂掉对讲机，转身向篝火走去，想看他的衣服有没有烤干。但是这个时候背后的对讲机突然又开始发出声音。

白龙感到无名火起，但还是又转回来，弯下腰把地上的对讲机捡起：“收到，白龙……”

“嗯，是，你说什么？你们早就听渔民说海难事故率很高了吗？”白龙提高了声音。

“就算与气象情况冲突，也应该如实报告。翻船的原因完全可能是岛附近的海底环境比较复杂，这么重要的情报……”白龙捏紧了手里的对讲机。

“海也在你那边吧？我现在就去找你们，然后青铜会带船来，船一到我们马上就离开这里，不劳你费心。”

对讲机砸在地上，发出沉重的一声响。

白龙平复了一下心情，目光移向眼前的莽莽丛林，暗暗觉得事情不妙。

“振作点！”白龙用力的拍了拍脸，转身走到篝火旁。不管怎么样，得先等到天完全亮了才能启程去主岛，在昏暗的丛林里一个人行动等同于自杀行为。

正当烤着火的白龙有点放松下来的时候，背后的丛林里传来了沙拉沙拉的响声，在寂静的丛林中显得十分诡异。

7

野兽大多怕火，但不代表靠近篝火便万事大吉。白龙死死盯着抖动一阵又安定下来的灌木，一面取木棍作火把，一面思忖着来者的可能性。

白龙行事看似骄傲过分，任何困难都不放在眼里的“初生牛犊”，与他共事才会明白他的自信源自丰富的经验和强大的调查能力。所谓一切恐惧源于未知，若对情况掌握透彻，自然没什么可怕之处。

伊甸群岛是典型的热带雨林生物群系，知道是知道，但白龙并没有在热带雨林气候岛屿长时间生活的经验。原本负责这块的是率先登上主岛的海，加上伊甸由于古代遗迹的存在，即使度过如此漫长的岁月，植被相比其他岛屿也稀疏不少，生物群落可谓贫瘠。

在这种丛林里光脚行走可不是什么明智之举,白龙刚退到烤得半干的衣服旁边，忽然一股凉意直冲脊髓，心中警钟大响。他猛转过头去，注视感却同时消失了。

这时白龙才注意到，虽然已经黎明，能见度却不断降低。薄薄的雾笼罩着不过数米见方的小营地，过高的湿度叫人呼吸都困难。这时，薄雾中出现一个黑影。它缓缓靠近，而白龙手中的火把就在此时熄灭了。

白龙丢掉火把，上面满是凝结而成的水滴。就在他回忆着来路，准备尽快离开时看清了来者的眼睛。

一双红色的眼睛，一双饱含着痛苦的眼睛，一双——

仿佛镜中世界浮现，白龙再熟悉不过的眼睛。

越来越清晰的人影，雾中传来刀刃出鞘的清脆响声。白龙却因超出理解范围造成的错乱感愣在原地，动弹不得。

这不正是国中时期的他自己吗？

“白龙！”

一声呼喊终于将白龙从恍惚中唤醒，他往侧边一滚，一阵劲风便刮过自己刚才所站的地面。修不知何时出现在营地另一侧，拉起白龙便冲进树林。“快点，跟着我！”修叫道。“那可是——”

两人一前一后跑了好一阵，并不远，但脚下一深一浅的落叶和草丛叫人很难跑快。修对付这种路似乎很有经验，白龙则胜在身体素质。那东西没能追上，两人一路冲出森林重新来到海边。

“那是什么？”白龙大声问。“你也看见了吗？”

修大口喘着，只能点一点头，无法回答。他本想直接坐在沙滩上，白龙却拉住他走路顺气。“喝水！”修用力一拍白龙肩膀，“跟我走，我知道附近有淡水。”

“雾里那个人你也看见了吧。”白龙不依不饶，“这岛上有什么——”他本想说捕食者或土著野人，但无论哪边都与他所持有的知识相悖。加上那张脸……“我不确定看到了什么。你不是住在这里的吗？”

修按住太阳穴，显得有些为难。他支支吾吾了一会儿才下决心开口。“就是那个——对，那个，你听说过的吧，渔民之间流传的，诅咒什么的。”

白龙掌心朝上，表示洗耳倾听。

“那个，诅咒嘛。”修每说两句便会咬住嘴唇思考一会儿。“住在黑暗的那个，对吧，他们是这么叫的来着。”

当地确实有这样的传说，比修描述的再文绉绉一点，作为调查队的一员，对当地传说的了解是必须的。当然信不信就是另一回事了。

“没错，就是你看到的那个。”修长出一口气，嘴角上扬。“吓了一跳吧？抱歉，我以为这个岛上不会见到呢。”

白龙想了想，鼻子发出一声嗤笑。“也不是没见过，亚马逊雨林也有类似的传说，只不过是某种致幻的植物分泌物溶解在气凝胶中被人吸入产生幻觉罢了。”

“我见识少，听不太懂。”修摇头晃脑蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，已经完全走出了刚才的惊恐。他到一处倒下的树干旁辨认了一番，转过头指给白龙看。“快到泉眼了。在海水泡了那么久，去冲个澡吧。” 

8

“……泉水吗”刚刚在海里泡过不知道多久，又被不知道什么东西吓出一身冷汗的白龙，说实话现在比起洗澡更想睡觉。而且在冰冷的泉水里洗澡什么的，光是想着让人都忍不住要打哆嗦。旁边小步走着的少年却一眼看透了他的想法，“是温泉哦。”

“真的吗？！”

“真的哦，这座岛附近的海底有火山的样子。”看着眼睛开始闪闪发光的白龙，修也露出淡淡的微笑，又补充道：“而且你一直光着身子很冷吧，应该泡一泡暖暖身子。”

突然想起来自己还一丝不挂，白龙一时不知道该作出什么样的反应，就那么石化在了原地。

“啊，我的……衣服！”白龙的惨叫声回荡在密林之中。

一旁的少年轻轻捂住嘴，努力让自己不要笑出声来。

“修，我回去把我的衣服和装备拿回来……”白龙大步转身就像返回去。

“真的没关系吗，我们好像是从那边来的哦。”修指着相反的方向。

“呜！”周围的树看起来都一模一样，巨大的树木遮挡了天空，只有斑驳的阳光洒落下来，白龙发现他早就迷失了方向。找不到来时的路，身上什么都没有，要是此时处于孤身一人状态的话，怕不是只有死路一条。

一边看着眉头拧在一起的白龙，修一边玩起了他被扎起来的那束头发。修用手指把头发绕了两圈又松开，重复了三次以后终于开口道：

“路的话我记得哦，我对这一带很熟的，你就安心泡澡吧，趁这个时候我会帮你都拿回来的。”

“等下，万一刚刚那些东西还在怎么办？”

“不用担心，它的活动时间……就只到黎明为止哦，也没有太远，我马上就回来。”说着修挥挥手，然后头也不回的转身离开了。

“真是个怪人……”白龙看着修逐渐远去的背影喃喃道。

“好烫！”白龙把脚从温泉里缩回来。之后又反复了好多次，终于习惯了水温的白龙把全身都泡在了温泉中。

「那个少年……是叫修吗，要不是遇到他，我应该已经死两次了。」白龙一边恨不得把自己全身都没入水中，一边在想着这个名为修的神秘少年。

「一会问问他可不可以带我去他们村里修整一下，森林里太危险了……」白龙闭上眼睛，思绪开始飘远。

「也不知道青铜他们要让我等多久……」

不知道过了多久，白龙发现他竟然趴在岩石上睡着了。四周陌生的环境让白龙再次清醒过来，一抬头正好对上了一双墨色的双瞳。

“你醒啦~”

修趴在岩石上，正饶有兴趣地看着他。

“既然回来了，就赶紧叫醒我啊！”被吓得退后几步的白龙松了一口气又慢慢靠回来。

“没什么，就是觉得你应该累了，想让你好好休息一下。”修托着下巴，调整了一下自己的姿势，坐了起来。

“我睡了多久？”

“呜嗯，大概是我回来以后一小时左右吧”修把手指抵在下巴上，认真的想了想然后回答。

“已经过了这么久吗？”白龙从温泉里爬出来，用备用衣服擦了擦身上的水，准备穿上衣服。

“差不多到可以开始寻找午饭食材的时间了。”

“食材？”白龙一直都没吃东西，又消耗了很多体力，现在感觉腹中烧了起来。  
“修……”

“什么？”

“我找到同伴后很快就会离开，在那之前能不能让我在你的村子里稍微待一下呢？”

脸上一直挂着余裕微笑的少年，表情凝固了三秒钟。


	3. 9,10

9

“怎么？”察觉到修的异样，白龙也停下翻背包的手。“你是一个人住的吗？”

“也不是，”修抿着嘴想了想，至少先为看着自己洗澡水为难的白龙解决当下的问题。“那里，吃东西的话那边有一个比较高也更烫的泉眼。不过吃饼干就可以吃饱了？”修也脱掉布鞋光脚走到水池边缘。“现在的装备可真厉害……”

“一般人一块就够了，我饭量比较大。”白龙就着罕见的淡水喝了个水饱。“不过我包里这点只能应急，大部分都在主岛的同伴那边，见到他们之前省着吃才行。”

“你说主岛——已经有人登上神之伊甸了吗？”修声音中满是不敢置信。

“当然，我也得尽快过去才行，他们有船。”

火柴可以扔掉了。手电筒和对讲机姑且不需要，压缩饼干最多够五天的量，水瓶也装满了，小刀绝对不能丢。这会儿太阳完全升起来，两套衣服也大致干了。白龙正要爬到地上，一回头却见修低着头定在原地，搁在两边的手指间歇动一两下似乎在算着什么。“修？”

白龙又穿过池子到修面前伸长手臂晃晃。“发什么呆？修？”

“我没有，诶，”修这才回过神，慌张地跳起来，一脚踩上池子边缘的青苔。“我没哇啊啊啊啊！！”

“修！”

噗通一声水花溅了一米半。

池边有一块很深的地方，成年的白龙站在那儿都只能露出肩膀和脑袋，刚下水时也吃了个暗亏，更别说滑下来的修，以他的身高恐怕池底都踩不到。白龙的速度派上了用场，在意识到事情不对的一瞬间往前扑了一步，恰好在修整个没入池子之前把他接住了。

“喂，呛到水了吗？”修轻得过分，加上水里的浮力，要不眼见着人在怀里，白龙都要怀疑自己是不是接住一捆稻草。修发着抖，要逃离高温的水面一般紧紧盘在白龙身上。白龙看不到他搁在头顶的脸，只能感受到轻微翕动的胸腔。这时他才发现修衣服以下的身体不仅瘦到吓人的水平，而且手脚冰凉。

修不说话，白龙皱起眉。他本以为太阳都升起来，自己也暖和起来了，谁知救了自己的修才是冷的那个。“怎么这么凉？”白龙把修抱到水温更低些的浅水处，现在就算坐下也可以了。修这才放松手，腿还不敢松开，至少让白龙有机会扳着肩膀把他拉开看到正脸。

“回答问题！等、你这么容易中暑吗？”

修的脸已经红得要滴血，被白龙一说，他又侧过脸捂住。“没呛水——可能是太烫了吧。”

“我就说嘛，我蒸桑拿习惯了，你的话还是慢慢适应水温比较好。”白龙叹了口气。“不好意思啊，只顾着自己，没想到你那么怕冷。我去找点吃的，你在这等我。”

“不用，我知道鱼哪里比较多、”修正要站起来，却被白龙按住肩膀。“给我指个方向，我抓鱼很厉害的！”

修睁大眼睛，挑起一边眉。“真的吗？我记得你上岛的时候差点淹死。”

“你刚才难道不也差点呛水吗。”白龙鄙夷地盯着他。“我也做过功课了，这附近浅海没什么有毒的种类对吧。何况你现在——”白龙抓了一把修还滴着水的头发，“衣服不是全湿透了嘛。”

修这会儿才反应过来形势的逆转，急得快冒烟。“这怪谁啊！不对，我是没关系——”终于自暴自弃。“好了，就那边嘛！”他指向海边，“看到倒下的椰子树后再沿水边一百步，是砂砾滩的一个凹陷，那里有很多手掌大小的彩色的鱼，体型不大但是很好吃……”

“我去烤鱼。”白龙拍拍修后背，撑着身后的石头要起来，“对了，给我挪个地方。

起不来，你坐在我身上了。”

被捕鱼的争论所扰，这会儿修终于想起来，他正跨坐在白龙腿上，以相当——亲密的姿势。

太平洋中心的某孤岛响起一声怪叫。

“待会儿热乎起来穿我的衣服，可能有点儿大，但是料子是特制的，干得快还挡风，很实用的。”白龙快速穿好衣服背上背包小步跑向海滩。“待会儿见！”

直到白龙的身影几乎看不见了，修才放松下来，露出烤得通红的脸。他干脆靠在一块黑色火山岩上，边脱衣服边喃喃自语。

“把我当小孩子……”

10

另一边，白龙在海边踱步，走过来走过去就像个螃蟹。

白龙终于在小水洼前停下了脚步，然后小心翼翼的俯下身子。这个沙坑形成的水洼看起来不小，一边连接着大海，虽然可以看到底但是绝对不浅。就在水洼里，许多颜色很鲜艳的鱼在游泳。鱼的影子投射在水底的岩石上，和阳光洒落水中的光斑一起相映生辉，要不是饿着肚子，白龙真想就这么站着欣赏一会。

白龙把腰弯的更低了一点，盯着水面看了一会，然后朝水面挥了挥手之后又蹲了下来。  
“不是吧，这么傻的！？”

看到完全不怕人的傻鱼，白龙开心的挽起袖子。

“就这种的，看我……！”白龙下水，踩在大块的岩石上，速度极快的挥出一击，一条悠闲游着泳的彩虹鱼就被白龙拍出了水面。

“哈哈，我果然是究极的……哈啊！”同样的招式屡试不爽，沙滩上马上堆满了‘啪嗒，啪嗒’作着无用挣扎的彩虹鱼。

“好，差不多够了。”白龙用鞋带把鱼穿起来，用手提着就准备原路返回。

“真傻，和熊一样~”

树叶投下的阴影中，少年正在偷偷盯着白龙。看到手中的一串鱼猛烈挣扎从手里弹飞出去出去，马上又慌忙追过去鱼拾起来的白龙，修摇了摇头，转身消失在茂密的树林深处。

等白龙回到温泉边上，修已经生起了火。

“你回来了，”修转过头来，刚刚惊慌失措的样子已经恢复了那种让白龙觉得有点看不透的微笑。

“我回来了，还真的抓到不少”白龙扬了扬手里的彩虹鱼。

不得不说这种鱼虽然颜色奇怪，但是真的很好吃，不放任何佐料，普通的用火烤过就很足够了。白龙吃的非常满意，正想看看修有没有吃完，就看到修在一小口一小口的吃着手里的鱼，吃的非常慢，而且只吃了一条的样子。

“喂，多吃点，下一顿不知道要等到什么时候了。”

“啊，我饭量比较小。”

“就算饭量小也吃的太少了！”

“有什么关系，我已经不是小孩子了！”

白龙看着修只有十三四岁样子的脸，怎么想都觉得没有说服力，但又没有办法，只能轻轻叹了口气，想着放任自流。

吃也吃饱了，差不多该考虑接下来的行动了。

这个岛看着绝对不小，不知道能不能和先上岛的海会合，如果顺利会合那之后就没什么需要担心的事了，就算不能彻底调查遗迹也可以对岛附近的环境进行勘探，顺利的话可以画出大致地图，这样待青铜他们带船回来，也能尽量避开海底地形复杂的地方。白龙捏着下巴，静静思考着。

但是，这座岛的地形不明，不知道自己身处何处，没有明确方向就行动，和海他们会合的几率太低。白龙闭上了眼睛思考着。

修一边把鱼骨头排成鱼的形状，一边看着眉头越皱越深的白龙，什么也不说。

果然现在最重要的事是收集情报，搞清楚自己目前所处的环境是非常必要的。白龙在还在拨弄着鱼骨头的修的身边坐下，开口问道。

“修，你对神之伊甸很熟悉吧。”

“算是吧~”

“可以告诉我，这座岛大概是个什么样子吗？”

“可以是可以啦。”修把身子坐正。

“神之伊甸是一座很大的岛屿群，主岛是最大的，四周有一些小的岛，你的同伴们应该是在主岛那边。我们现在呢，在主岛西边的一个小岛上，不过不用担心，这边和主岛是相连的，我们可以过去。”修从脚边拿起了一截树枝，开始在地上画了起来。

“我们差不多在这里，从这里走到主岛大概要一整天时间。”修在地上用树枝画着，发出‘沙沙’的声音。

还真的有一段距离，白龙想着今晚要不要在海边露营。但是一转念想起早上的遭遇，马上就打消了这个念头。单独行动太危险了，有几条命都不够。应该马上去人多的地方，要么去岛上的村落借宿，要么连夜去主岛和海会合。

“修，可以稍微收留我一晚上吗，天黑那些东西又会出现吧，太危险了。”

“嗯，原本是可以啦，但是我因为犯了错，正被惩罚反省中，不能靠近村落……”修的脸变得有点红，眼神也在左右飘忽不定。“然后这个岛上的村落是禁止外人靠近的，你过去搞不好会被杀掉哦。”修不好意思的笑了起来。

“哈？？？”白龙感觉他的耳朵出现了问题。

“所以不好意思啦，只能请你和我在外面露宿啦。”

白龙一时说不出话来。

“然后呢，再回到这边，主岛的中心是一片平原，平原的中心就是我们祖先一直在守护的遗迹了。我们村子都在附近的岛上，因为主岛早晨会起毒雾，还生活着很多有毒的蜥蜴和虫子。”

“修，那个遗迹是？”白龙一把抓住修的肩膀。

“那个是‘零’的遗迹哦……”

白龙的脑袋一下子被各种新的情报塞满，有点反应不过来。

“说起‘零’，那话可就长了……”

“说给我听，修！”白龙抓住修肩膀的手开始微微颤抖。

“嗯，传说故事而已，没关系吗？”

白龙点点头。

“在很久以前，神之伊甸还没有昼夜交替的时候，西边永远都是黑夜，东边永远都是白天。暗的住民和光的住民之间纷争不断，就这么持续了上百年。然后一个神明出现在了这座岛上，以舍弃了神的身份作为代价，融合了夜晚与黎明，让岛上的人可以和平的生活下去。这个神化为的人名为‘零’，作为这座岛的王，带领着人们。那个时候岛上是不会起毒雾的，岛上的所有人都是生活在岛中央，受着零和岛的庇护。”

“但是零已经变成了人，就会有永远闭上眼睛的那一天。人们把零永远埋葬在了主岛中心的曾经属于零的宫殿之中。不知何时起岛上开始会起有毒的雾，毒虫泛滥，人们无法生活下去，就分裂成了几个大的部落，分散在四周的群岛，远远地守望着的宫殿。”修顿了顿，继续说下去。

“本来大家想就这样平稳的生活下去的时候，岛上的气候突然变得很恶劣，连月的非旱即涝让人们的粮仓很快就见了底，一直平稳的大海也变得阴晴不定，好多出海打渔的人再也没有回来。部落里的老人开始说因为零的庇护消失了，海神接管了这片土地，要让海神平息愤怒，就要把岛上的少女放在竹筏上，顺水漂走，给海神做祭品。”修的声音逐渐小了下来。

“因为零讨厌纷争，所以遇到什么事情，零都让大家用踢球来决定。所以大家决定，要用踢球输掉一方的村子的少女，做祭品……”修的声音已经小到听不到了。

“喂，修，振作一点，修！”白龙用力的摇晃着修的肩膀，但是修一点反应都没有，只是任凭白龙摇晃着他。


	4. 11,12

11

“白龙。”修的声音轻得像耳语。“好心劝你，离我远点。”

“什——”白龙一愣。

“你不是想去主岛吗，刚才我也画地图了。”修轻笑一声，“趁涨潮之前穿过中间的沙洲就可以了，你的话跑得到的吧？快去吧，毕竟——算了。”

修高高仰起头，脊椎向后弯折到人类所能达到的极限，也许在看白龙，也许透过白龙看到了更多东西。他忽然眯起眼睛，嘴角牵起一个微笑。“你在听吗，白龙？”

“喂你，突然说什么呢？”白龙虽然没有丢下修一人逃走的打算，也被看得头皮发麻，寒意爬上脊背。白龙一队不是没遇到过与当地人敌对的情况，但想想修一路上的帮助，又不像是这么回事。

无论如何，修精神状态不对劲。

如果是十年前的白龙，恐怕要纠结好一会儿如何处理精神失常的队友。但成年人当然是——修的状态不容白龙多想，他一把抓住修双臂，拽得修一个踉跄。而后上半身作支撑，在修反应过来之前双腿攀上修的肩膀。

熟练的三角锁。

修起初试图挣扎，他的力气比白龙想象中大，谁知道那么瘦小的孩子怎么有这么大劲儿，多亏白龙提前钳住修双手，否则在锁成型前被掀翻就完蛋了。可毕竟抢到先手的是白龙，加上多年锻炼身强力壮，很快修挣扎的力气越来越小，他狠命瞪着白龙，好像看着什么仇人，目眦欲裂。但再怎么逞强也只能屈于钳住脖子的力量，手臂放松下来。

二十几秒，对于这个年龄的孩子来说已经相当优秀了。白龙松开失去意识的修，支起身子揉一揉修的脖子以避免更严重的损伤。与此同时寒气似乎也消失了，艳阳下似乎方才的冷汗都是错觉。信息量相差悬殊，白龙甚至猜不出修反常的原因，只能用短刀从背包可调整的背带富余部分截下一段来绑住修的手腕。

修提供信息的时候诚恳自然，不像故意说谎。既然如此目前就只剩下一件事要办——趁涨潮之前跑过沙洲到主岛去。用背包上自带的小指南针辨认了方向，白龙收好修半干的衣服背起行李，昏迷的修则在搜身后抱在了怀里。修仍然很冷，温泉和尺寸偏大也更厚的衣服加起来没起半点作用。这已经不是偶然能解释的事情了，得尽快到海所在的营地取厚衣服才行。

恐怕要持续数小时的负重马拉松，巨蜥的觅食时间，偶尔还要绕路和跨栏的地狱难度。可白龙在国内连半马都没参加过，日常训练也远远达不到这种级别，好在瓶子里淡水足够，目力所及的范围里也还看不到太麻烦的障碍。

白龙深吸一口气便开跑，他得在日头最烈这会儿跑尽可能多的路以减少遭遇巨蜥的可能性。跑起来之后因一系列变故而阴郁的心情也好了很多，宽阔的砂砾滩，随海浪节奏溅到身上的海水给发烫的身体降温。

白龙保持着均匀的速度，尽量减少不得不休息的时间。从太阳的角度判断已经过了四五小时，沿着海岸一路也算顺利没遇到任何捕食者。不能摆臂给这场耐力跑带来了不少困难，白龙几乎不可能保持手里平稳。但修一直没有醒，这会儿好像吃到美食一样咂了咂嘴舔舔嘴唇。

开始做梦了？

“唔……没味道，有调料就好了……”

白龙有些词穷。

“有chilli的话……”

“明明烤鱼……白龙以前烤鱼，好吃……”

他在说什么？

要不是停下顺气浪费时间，白龙现在就想停下把修摇醒问个清楚。他一边跑一边喘着气问：“你说什么呢，你以前认识我吗？”

“什么呀……”修居然还没醒，含含糊糊地在梦里不知在回答谁的问题。“不要告诉别人……不然的话……”

修猛然睁开眼睛，对着近在咫尺的白龙的脸就是一拳。

“你，对我，”修在地上滚了一圈才费力爬起来，指指白龙再指指自己，最终举起被捆住的双手：“给我解开！”

“我没有别的意思，”白龙大声解释道，“你刚才意识不清醒——不对，你说你以前认识我？等一下不是问这个的时候，太阳快下山了！”

一大堆问题横亘白龙心头，但他好歹还分得清主次，尽快登上主岛才最重要。脚下海岸线越爬越高，再不抓紧的话——

“太晚了，必须在这个岛上过夜了，”修望向地平线逐渐沉没的夕阳。“你以为沙洲有多高啊？快给我松——白龙身后！”

肉体记忆比大脑更快行动，白龙瞬间便收到了修的警告，向侧面滚去。直到白龙重新站定，才看清偷袭者的真身。

它恼怒地嘶嘶叫着，从一处隐秘的洞穴中爬了出来。

那是一只体长超过三米的成年巨蜥。

12

“……好大，这岛上的蜥蜴原来这么大的吗！！”

“这种情况下你还能说这个啊，真不愧是你！”修没好气的回嘴。

“修，这种蜥蜴跑的快吗？”

“你要是现在转身开始跑的话，十秒以后就能就能被它咬到屁股哦……顺带一提，我们这里被它咬到的都死了。”

“这么危险！得赶快……”

“不过呢，还有我在这里，趁它盯着我的时候你快跑吧……反正我被你捆住已经无法反抗了。”

“说什么蠢话，你让我丢下你！？”白龙抽出腰间的匕首准备和巨蜥搏斗。

“你是疯了吗！都说了被咬到就完了！”

管不了那么多了。白龙把身子压低，想要先下手为强。

巨蜥也不示弱，发出‘嘶嘶’的声音，进入了攻击状态。只见巨蜥蜷缩起身子，然后猛的从地面弹起，向白龙扑过来！

巨蜥一系列动作都比白龙预想要快，他暗叫不好，支起手中的匕首，想要侧身躲开。

只觉身后劲风一闪，巨蜥就在离白龙几厘米的地方被踹飞了。

白龙还没来得及惊叹，就看到手腕被绑住的修稳稳的落在了地上。被修踹飞的猛兽飞出几米远，然后重重的撞在了树上，不动了。

“你是脑袋有问题吗？”修转向白龙，“都说了让你赶紧走！”

“我哪能丢下你……”

“这种情况下你还有闲工夫担心别人的事？”

不知道修生气的原因，也不知道自己为什么无法还嘴，白龙认错低下了头。

“够了。”修气呼呼的转身，“找睡觉的地方吧。”

白龙垂头丧气的跟在修的身后。

走了大概几十分钟，修带着白龙来到一处洞穴。洞穴开在海边的岩壁上，里面好多大大小小岩石连成片，可以抵挡夜晚的海风。

一进洞穴，修就一言不发开始用路上拾来的树枝点火。今天应该做不了什么了，一会儿就着水吃点压缩饼干就休息吧。白龙这么想着，一边开始饶有兴趣地观察起这个洞穴。这洞穴是天然生成，但也有人类居住的痕迹。洞穴深处有一块巨大的岩石，四周还排列着三块小的岩石，就好像是桌子和椅子一样。白龙饶有兴趣地观察着，然后在‘桌子’附近的墙壁上，白龙看到了类似壁画的东西。

与其说是壁画，不如说是小孩子涂鸦。歪歪扭扭的，但依稀可以看出有人，一些花花草草，和弯弯曲曲像毛毛虫一样的不知何物。只不过这些画看着有些年头了，还能这么清楚真的不可思议。白龙这么想着，轻轻地抚摸上了粗糙的石壁。

“那个画的是龙哦。”坐在火堆前一直默不作声的修突然开口了。

“原来不是毛毛虫吗？”白龙脱口而出。

白龙回过头，对上了修仿佛看白痴一般的眼神。

おまけ：  
（１）  
シュウ：はくりゅう。  
はくりゅう：なんだ？  
シュウ：晩ご飯でトカゲにしよか？  
はくりょう：お前は鬼か！  
（２）  
シュウ：どうして一人で逃げないの？逃げれば、私はあなたを殺すことができるのに。


	5. 13

13

“修，会饿吗？我今早吃了压缩饼干所以没关系。不如我回去把那只巨蜥拖过来吧。剔除毒腺再完全烤熟就可以吃了。”被修在梦话里莫名其妙夸了一通，白龙也增加了一点儿莫名其妙的信心。“我处理过小型蜥蜴，队友吃了都说好，要试试吗？”

“最好不要，就算能踢死，尸体也早被它们的同类吃干净了。”

“什么嘛，还会讲话呀。不过你可真厉害，踢巨蜥那一脚，”白龙右手握拳一敲掌心。“那样的力量和准头，就算师傅也会侧目了。”

“哦。”

一切安顿之后修又坐在火堆旁发起呆来，喊什么都应得无精打采。白龙倒是保持了白天的亢奋，明明下午跑了那么远，好像精力无穷无尽似的。这会儿他已经放弃“壁画”的研究，在那边自言自语了，隐约能听到什么“我也要画”、“究极酷的龙”、“白龙和修到此一游”之类的幼稚字眼。

怎么赶都赶不走，死活要拖着自己。修拧起眉头，手里的石子丢向火堆。这样的话……

他终于下定决心，从口袋里掏出一把白色叶子。这种香草并不多见，他却在来洞口的路上发现了很茂盛的一丛。修在白龙留意之前捋了一大把，藏进口袋里。一定是神的恩赐，他这么想。

只不过这不就显得，好像我多主动一样了嘛。

——

这山洞实在有趣得很。山洞尽头的小口有风吹出，不知通向哪里。但那大概能容一人通过的出入口实在太高，爬不上去，谜底也就无从知晓了。洞内除去小桌小椅和壁画，深处的墙壁上还用刀刻了些东西，摸上去并不平顺。白龙走回山洞中段正想取手电筒来看个清楚，却见修脸朝下趴在火堆旁，看样子已经睡着了。

“这样睡着肯定会落枕。”白龙准备把修摇醒。“起来，至少枕着包或者衣服——修？”

白龙才晃两下，修突然转过来，额头上还带着压出的红印。他眨眨眼略显迷离地看着白龙，含糊地问：“咦，你怎么……”

“睡糊涂了？快起来，而且这里太低，趴着睡窒息就完蛋了。”白龙兜住修腋下，像拎起一只猫儿一样把他举起来，而修也充分发挥了猫儿一样的顽劣无赖。双腿一点儿也不使劲，却跟着白龙抬高的速度在完全站直的时候朝白龙歪过去，要不是白龙早有准备，险些便被压倒了。

“奇怪？白龙……我在做梦、啊。”

“说什么胡话，快起来！”白龙是放弃同修交涉了，略微俯下身兜住膝弯把他抱了起来。白天用这种姿势跑了那么久，这会儿居然生出一种习惯式的顺手来。修还眨着睡眼端详白龙的脸，认真到叫人不忍打断。白龙将修安置到洞内一个更高的地方，修却不肯松手，牢牢抱住白龙的脖子不放。

昏暗的光线加上修略深的肤色，白龙这才发现修的脸已经很红了。“修……你很热吗？还是说醉烟？”醉烟算小事，如果烧的植物有毒，那这个山洞就待不了了，衣服也要尽快冲洗干净才行。可修偏偏拖着白龙，铁了心要妨碍他。修好像突然想起一些事情，攀肩膀凑到白龙耳边去叫他名字。

白龙只觉得脑子里轰隆响，就差没大喊一声。这时修却推开白龙，露出满是眼泪的脸，捧起白龙的头便吻上嘴唇。

白龙本不想张开嘴的，但修的饱含眼泪的晶莹双眸太过勾人，一不小心便诱人陷落进去，再寻不回归路。但他很快就知道修这样做的原因了，修嘴里咸的发苦，很快那股味道直呛上额叶，只是下意识的吞咽就令白龙卸了力，任修随意探索口腔内部，终于在修松手的同时完全脱力，形势转瞬间逆转，靠在修身上的变成了白龙。

修轻轻一推，白龙便软绵绵倒在地上。修骑在他身上，终于抑制不住发出笑声。

“怎么样，说不出话，了吧？”修伸出小舌朝白龙展示，上面正安稳躺着被嚼碎的一团叶子。他吐掉那一团，擦掉呛出的眼泪。“第二次我才不会犯同样的错误呢。烧掉就那么一点儿烟，在洞穴里很快就散了。考虑到你这么厉害特意加了量，口服的话牛都——还不肯闭上眼睛吗？”

白龙想发出声音，但正如修所言，无论怎么用力也没办法让麻痹的声带振动半点。无数疑问堵在心口，却只能躺倒在无力感中任人摆布。修伏在他身上和扣子玩得正欢，偶尔抬起头偷瞄白龙的脸，然后显出志得意满的神情。

“原本不会醉的，”修小声说，比起告知白龙更像在安慰自己。“为什么，因为顺利吗？我想不明白。”但他很快放弃了那个问题，“白龙喜欢这个吗？这里也——”冰凉的小手撩开衣扣顺着结实肌肉线条一路向下，握住了火热的某处。

白龙的呼吸顿时急促起来。

“这不也，好好地硬了嘛。一点儿出息也没长呢？”修撩起一边头发到耳后。“不过现在含的话就硬不起来了吧，遗憾——吗？”他食指抵住底端，沿线划到头部轻挑，白龙的腰登时便发起抖来。“哎呀，”修露出惊讶的样子，忍笑了好一会儿才抬头，挑眉看向满脸通红的白龙。“该不会——”

“那么，这一次的童贞我也不客气了？”

修的手稍微出了汗，本来是冷的，此刻却成了绝佳的助燃物。修稍微玩儿了一会儿才剥开包皮，比起恋人交心的性爱，修的态度更像对待一件新奇的玩具。他起先还撸得较慢，确认白龙没什么不适便放肆起来，一面有节奏挤压着侧面的青筋，另一只手则在胸腹不安分地轻划，胸腹也罢了，连侧面线条细细把玩一通。每当白龙想要挣扎便转移至下一个阵地。有点儿痒，更多是异样的高扬感，每触到一处便引起新的火焰与战栗，好像对白龙的敏感带了如指掌。

修对这些事很熟悉。仅这个认知就叫白龙无名火起。白龙倒没纯洁到一把年纪还一无所知，只是自认生活充实得要死，发泄精力不是道场就是跑道，本人更是不出任务就在出任务的路上，没什么常住地。据海所说性格还不招女生喜欢，虽然白龙并不接受这个说法。

总而言之，修的做法既令人期待，又叫白龙火大。白龙以为自己没所谓处女情结，但一想到修会在其他的某人面前露出这样的表情，就恨不得抓到那个人片成刺身送去喂巨蜥。

“在想什么？”回过神时修已经坐到了白龙的上半身，左手与白龙右手十指交叠。他一根根舔掉手指上沾的前液，又忽然显出认真思考的样子：“不过就算是第一次，也差不多该有喜欢的女孩了吧，这个年级的话。”

“我猜，白龙会喜欢大和抚子式的女性吧？很温柔很温柔，步子很小，头发很长的那种？”不知道是不是白龙的错觉，修眼中又泛起晶莹，连带着高深莫测的微笑一起。他一面说着不相干的话，一边蹬掉了裤子。“但是呢，”白龙感到自己下半身被扶住，顶到了某个柔软的地方。

“白龙，现在看着我比较好哦？”

“唔、”白龙从喉咙里生生憋出一声低喘。修则早不忌讳地叫了出来，“好大，比以前更大了……”他撑着白龙胸肌借力，腰费力地扭着，发辫在白龙眼前晃来晃去。白龙的角度不太看得到上下摇动的屁股，但下体被馋肉吸吮的快感几乎充满了整个大脑。修的皮肤还是那样凉，但内里仍尽可能热情地欢迎了白龙。

“好久都……”修好像终于找准了位置，可才动了几下便有些经受不住地停下喘息，捂住嘴好一会儿才说出这么一句。白龙却恨不得掐着那窄腰顶到最深，也许是意识不清，白龙眼前景物开始模糊，修也分成两个。

同一个角度，不同的景象，同样湿润柔软的温度。一个是山洞里穿着零探险队队服的修，另一个穿着破破烂烂的衣服，脸颊溅上鲜血。

“修——”白龙几乎是咬紧牙关，终于发出这个音，再也说不出更多东西。他伸长手去触碰那个虚影，梦便再次重合为一体。修接住了他伸出的手，连带把白龙双手一同接在胸口。

“我好高兴……好像现在死掉也没关系了。”修分别亲吻了两只手，挑衅似的用舌头逗弄指尖，最终把它们放在自己脖子两侧。

白龙愣住了，看向捧着他双手的修，“用力，这里，”他握紧那双手，压紧白龙的拇指。

“如果是你的话，就给我用力掐住。”

如果是我的话……？

白龙一咬牙，生生将手上移五公分，捧住了修的脸，在修惊诧的空当用浑身的力气抬起上身咬住那唇瓣。刚才没能好好品味，烟味呛得他脑子一片混乱，但还是记忆中的触感，就这样一鼓作气——

白龙用了十成的力气固定住修的头以防他挣脱这个吻，接着向前压去，打出了一生中体前屈的最高分。

修还“唔唔”地挣扎，很快后穴一空，那根东西全拔了出去。下一个被大手握住而身不由己的是脚踝，没一点怜香惜玉的意思被粗暴地压到了头顶。腰部无法承受这种弯折，屁股也高高翘了起来。

等白龙结束这一番暴行，看到的就是这一番美景。

白龙不过下意识的行为，出手之前也从没想过修的身体能柔软到这种程度，但修被固定住位置，腰部略微悬空的姿势正方便他动作。修显然被磕疼了，眼睛又泛起水光。白龙稍微愣了一两秒，脑中良好家教带来的负罪感与欲望激烈交锋。而修望向白龙，嘴角上扬，在骆驼身上轻飘飘扔下最后一根稻草。

“白龙果然还是白龙。”他不明所谓地嘟哝着，单手勾住双腿膝弯，另一只手探到水润的穴口，两指翻出些许深红色的嫩肉。好像这才找回一点儿羞耻感，修侧过头去不敢再看白龙，但嘴上倒是没停：

“想进来吗？会很舒、”修声音发着颤，“等等一下龙，插太深了，白龙！”

“对不起，但是，”白龙那受得了这挑拨，掐住那把腰便用力撞进去。他哪还有空去想其他事情，自然没什么技巧可言。修也不像是疼的样子，他只在最初的冲撞大声叫了出来，随后便紧紧咬住上衣，只偶尔发出一两声尖细的呻吟，唾液润湿了队服胸口的图案。

“叫出来，我想听。”白龙半命令道，把那团被可怜巴巴的衣服解救出来，顺便完全推到了修身后。修全身总算是一览无余了，他的脸泛着潮红，连带着立起的小巧乳尖都是可爱的粉色。修太瘦了，皮肤被肋骨勒出痕迹，往下是平坦的小腹，阴茎可怜巴巴随着顶撞的节奏摇晃着，白龙干脆一把握住。

“不要，这样不行……”修的声音已经带上了哭腔，在“不要”与“不够”间自相矛盾，穴肉也颤抖着绞得更紧了。修没力气固定双腿，舒张开自然盘到了白龙身后，反而将白龙锁死在腿间。“白龙，”修哭着抱紧他，十指一用力便是两片红痕。修几乎用双手绑住白龙，上半身都抬起来，与白龙紧贴在一起。

“好奇怪。”修断断续续重新开口。“你又回来了，好奇怪。”他重复了一会儿，最终咬住白龙耳朵。

“不过这样也，很喜欢♡”

白龙只觉得眼前绽放一片白光，之后便想不起来了。

——

修缓慢爬起来，此时这个简单的动作对于他都困难重重。腿有些软，加上稍微一动弹便有东西从后面流到大腿上。他废了好大劲才把死猪一样的白龙摆平穿好衣服。“好奇怪。”他重复道。

“好像什么都没发生过，什么悲伤的事情也没发生，你只是离开了一阵子，然后回来找我了。”

——

究竟是美梦还是噩梦？ 

最终还是落枕了，而且不知为何有些头疼。白龙在岩石地面上滚了好几圈才算完全苏醒。常年在危险地带锻炼出的警觉，他一向睡得很浅，只有这一次对睡了多久全无概念。他揉着脑袋爬起来，火堆早就灭了，修穿走了他自己的衣服，沾了不明液体的队服还留在地上。

洞穴里已经只剩他一个人了。某处较高的岩石上还留了一道干涸的水痕。

昨晚他把修——

白龙放弃思考，姑且只单纯接受这个结果。他猛一拍脸颊，先利用手电筒收起一片狼藉。这时他恰好一回头看向洞穴深处。

前晚他便发现了那里的刻字，只是碍于光线问题一直没能看清，想拿手电筒时又发生了那件事——

但那些在看到岩壁上字的真容的那一刻都不重要了，就着手电筒的光线他看得很清楚，清楚到白龙后悔看到。

“修”  
“修修修修修修修修修修修修修修修修修”

刀刻的密密麻麻的小字，从工整的书法到潦草的发泄，从脚下一直延伸到头顶，看得白龙头皮发麻。而这时另一位造访者适时地到来了。

金属与岩石碰撞发出令人牙酸的摩擦声，雾气从白龙身旁到来，白龙随之回头——

看到了那张与他一模一样的脸。


	6. 14,15

14

“糟了，火堆的火灭了，那东西竟然进来了……”白龙捂住嘴巴，慢慢退后直到后背贴到粗糙的石壁上。

那个和自己很像的东西仿佛没有看到他一样，无声无息的走到了刻满了修的岩壁前。

白龙大气都不敢喘一声，生怕被那个东西发现了。只见那个黑影举起手中的铁刃，重重的砸向了岩壁。铁器和坚硬岩壁的摩擦声让白龙痛苦的眯起双眼。

“这怕不是个瞎子……”白龙一边忍受着穿透耳膜的摩擦音一边在心里想着，同时还暗暗松了一口气。

只过了很短的时间，白龙就感觉四周的环境逐渐亮了起来，看了看脚下，雾气也在逐渐消散。

“不用担心，它们的活动时间……就只到黎明为止哦~”脑海里修的声音回响着，白龙重新定了定身子，打算等这鬼雾完全消散。但是等着也是等着，白龙把目光移回那个黑影，发现不知道什么时候那个黑影的动作已经停了，站在那里一动不动看起来非常诡异。

白龙当然也不敢动，就这么死死的盯着那个黑影然后去摸腰间的匕首，想着要是对面突然袭过来就给他一下，不管他是怪物还是啥的，吃这一下都够呛……突然，白龙摸到腰间的手停下了，因为那里空空的什么也没有。

“完蛋……”

修竟然顺走了他的匕首。

白龙感觉后背一下子就凉了。白龙感觉自己就像一个赤身裸体的人，被扔到了一座群狼出没的荒山上。

白龙就感觉腿脚发软，几乎就要滑坐到地上。这个时候那个黑影好死不死的竟然转过身来了。

“啊，完了。”

白龙被黑影的突然转身吓得不轻，思索着现在拔腿就跑还能不能来得及。

黑影慢慢转过身，好像并没有看到白龙一样，径直向洞口走去，然后慢慢和雾气相融，消失了踪影。

直到洞里的雾气全部消散，清晨的第一缕阳光从洞穴顶部的小洞射进来，白龙才大大的吸了一口气，开始活动身子。

先是海上突如其来的暴风雨，然后是意料之外的翻船，再碰到神神秘秘，说话藏着掖着半真半假的修，之后又被莫名其妙的诅咒鬼影追杀，泡温泉两小时感觉差点泡化，制服突然发狂的修，然后昨晚和修……

想到这里的白龙感觉脸烫了起来。回想起昨天，一切都发生的那么莫名其妙又理所当然。白龙只记得自己根本无法抑制住自己喷涌而出的感情，想要占有他，想要索取他的全部，疯狂地，激烈地，如同火焰一般想要吞噬修的生命。

冷静不下来……脑子里全部都是修的脸。

“我是不是吸了毒雾，脑袋都变得不正常了……”白龙自言自语道。

用力拍了自己的脸，白龙决定离开这个地方。为了搞清楚自己心中这份不明感情的来由，一定要抓住修问个明白。修去了哪？墙上的字是偶然吗？修不断重复的“旧事”究竟是怎么回事？白龙想起落泪的修，那究竟是真情流露，还是鳄鱼的眼泪呢？可天堑般的信息量差让交流本身都困难重重，白龙甚至开始怀疑他以前是不是失过忆，忘记了什么重要的东西。

可恶，完全没有印象，对那家伙的事情……但是那种熟悉的感觉也不像是假的。是不是因为自己忘了修的事情，修在生气所以路上才会闹别扭，丢下他一个人走了？

无论如何，先到主岛与海汇合吧。白龙这么想着，加快了脚步。

海风吹过白龙刚刚离开的洞穴，卷走了一些沙土。白龙没有注意到，密密麻麻刻满了‘修’的岩壁上，又多了一个新刻的‘修’。

15

白龙回到海边，回应他的是一望无际的海岸线，热带的上午即将到来，也许连海鸟急着躲回巢穴，数百米以内甚至看不到一件活物。

不过情况不容白龙犹豫。水瓶在早晨的最后一口之后一滴都出不来了，没有修在身边，他根本找不到附近的淡水。

那么，开始晨练吧。

朝着修指示的方向，白龙终于赶在太阳完全升起前登上了沙洲。早晨退潮后的沙洲无疑是它所能达到的最大面积，乍一看自己方才所在的小岛就像主岛延伸出的半岛一样。要是来得早些也许能捉到螃蟹和小鱼，他以前也经常和好朋友一起到海边——咦？

白龙突然愣住。

不对不对，白龙擦掉额头的汗，他家明明住在内陆，直到十一岁被师傅带着入行。他还清晰记得第二次出任务时才在北欧见到了真正与天相接的蓝色大海，激动得几天睡不着觉，被自幼住在海边的海狠狠嘲笑了一番。

白龙望向遥远的地平线。

相比陆地，海洋明明占了最大面积，覆盖着黑暗的疆域，是最深邃和神秘的地方。人类却常常将海定义为一条窄窄的海岸线，实在是愚昧无知到可叹可笑的地步。对讲机已经很久没发出声音了，白龙与文明世界的间隔也只有不过三公里的海面而已。

海他们的船虽然相对可靠，但比起阴晴不定的暴风还太渺小。那艘船很难带他们离开群岛，但暂时移动到附近的小岛不成问题。此外海难前白龙看过海带上岛的物资清单。里面食物，应急药品与常用武器大致都有，撑一阵子不成问题。原本的一系列计划因这次翻船泡汤，只能指望先上岛的人已经铺好了信号塔，以此向外界求援。

灌木丛的另一边好像有人。

白龙不敢掉以轻心，一闪身躲在一棵粗大榕树之后。那边的人穿着破破烂烂的麻衣，在巨大的石块上手舞足蹈，显然不是海一行人。他们的动作像是某种祭祀活动，但僵硬而统一的动作着实有些瘆人。白龙躲在树后观察了好一会儿，他们只像按下了单曲循环一样跳着，全没有疲惫的样子。

他们是修提过的村民吗？

白龙终于忍耐不住好奇心，清清嗓子：“请问——”

其中一张脸转向白龙的方向，平移一般的动作，加上深凹而空洞的眼眶和高耸的颧骨吓得白龙一个激灵，在他们转过身前忙按捺下满心疑问，脚底抹油逃走了。

得赶紧找到海。

但白龙回到沙滩的第一秒就发现了更严重的问题。

海他们的船就陈尸在他面前的沙滩上。不在某处隐秘的临时避风港，甚至不在水面上。铁板因为猛烈的撞击完全变形，船体横着躺倒在砂砾堆之中。原本连接船锚的粗铁链断成两截，断面整齐光滑，与其说是被巨力扯断，不如是被什么锋利的切割器械切断的。锚更是不知所踪。

海再睡昏了头也不会在过浅的地方抛锚，不如说海边暗礁重重，即使有傍晚涨潮，他们的船也根本进不到这么浅的地方。一想到可能有伤者，白龙急忙撬开舱门查看。半仓海水猛地涌了出来，将白龙的裤子染成红色，腥臭扑面而来。

白龙眼神一凝。

这一片人造的阴影还没进驻第一批水生物居民，数具变形的尸体正躺在白龙眼前。船舱变形太过严重，白龙能进入的空间很有限。万幸的是死者之中没人穿着零的队服，海不在船上。

白龙简单检查了这些扭曲的尸体。从尸体和船的现状结合来判断，他们像是被迫拔锚后从很高的浪尖直接摔了下来，才变成这幅惨状。从尸僵程度判断事故发生不超过十小时，而要说几小时前，也是一段混乱的时间。

两者之间有什么关联吗？

一股寒意袭击了白龙。他不敢多想，加快脚步走出船舱。白龙只希望他的队员们能立马完好无损地出现在他眼前，然而一切现实告诉他这些可能只是奢望。主岛面积不小，而白龙对营地建在何处毫无头绪。

冷静。白龙对自己说。既然找到了船，那海他们上岸的地点不会离这里太远。朝开阔地带的话——

白龙忽然注意到草丛里的某样东西，先喜出望外，紧接着心一沉。海怎么可能落下这么重要物资——那当然不是自然的造物，上面还印着零的队徽，是他们队装物资的集装箱，而从外侧马克笔的符号来看，里面是岛上极为稀缺的淡水。白龙打开三位的密码锁，姑且灌满了随身的水瓶。

他们遇到了什么，才被迫抛下淡水？

白龙越是深入陆地中心，越是感到不安，他很快找到了更多东西，带有熟悉徽章和马克笔记号的箱子摞在一处空地。几只帐篷孤零零地立着，里面却满是灰尘泥土。

这是，至少曾经是海他们的营地，但是最晚昨天就没人回到营地了。海他们人不算少，即使有人临时离开去探查岛屿或布置器械，也绝无可能没人留守营地。白龙环视一周，又找到更多线索。

比如大量巨蜥划过沙地的痕迹，和一支掉在地上的沙鹰手枪。

15.1

白龙小心拆开部件，确认了手枪并无损坏。手枪七颗子弹一发不剩，也许这便是它暂时被遗弃的原因。装子弹的物资箱就在旁边，密码锁也没有被破坏的痕迹，白龙翻了一通，另从一个帐篷里带走一把双管十二号霰弹枪。与手枪同样填满子弹。

多亏这两天都没有要下雨的样子，只有白龙海难当天下了雨，泥地上依稀可辨三四人的脚印。靠近营地的泥土被踩得一团乱麻，临近边缘才汇成一串，朝密林深处延伸。巨蜥们当然不会放过嘴边的猎物，几条长长的痕迹摇曳着从脚印上划过。

白龙用枪拨开树杈，循着各式痕迹一路前进。刚才他一路沿海岸线前进，仅遇到一只巨蜥已经是不幸中的万幸。要说热带雨林里真正的危险的还轮不到食物链顶端却数量稀少的巨蜥，绵里藏刀的有毒植物和大量繁殖且武装到牙齿的植食性动物才是最大的威胁。

【这里是一个坑。没补完，跳过也可以】

脚印走得并不远，不过百来步白龙便找到了一处隐秘的地道。而海的行踪也得到了印证——

向下的阶梯拐角处，躺着一只打开着的手电筒。上面贴满了蓝色胶带，绑成整齐好看的样子。

那只手电筒无疑，是海的东西。


	7. 16-18

16

白龙如坐针毡。这次上岛确实太过仓促，白龙身为零的队长此刻多希望打先锋的是自己。虽然早清楚boss找的那样东西在这个岛上，但是因为这个岛的状况不明确一直没能迟迟上岛。毕竟大自然反复无常，错过机会便不知道还要等多久，只好在信息不足的情况下让队里除白龙以外经验最丰富的海带人先上了岛。

本想着让海的人先在离海不远的地方扎营，等到和他会合再和零队的大家一起对岛上的遗迹进行探索。至于那队外人，白龙本来也没有指望他们，不扰乱计划就谢天谢地。

计划赶不上变化，谁能想到突如其来的暴风雨打乱了一切安排。如今短短一天时间，海他们带来的船完全报废，死伤难以估计，营地也一片狼藉。再加上海的手电筒又掉在这种地方——

昨天夜里发生的事情昭然若揭，独居的巨蜥竟然集群袭击了营地，而且还追着他们不知多远。海肯定不会坐以待毙，应该是带了些人躲到地下去了。

这样看来应该还有不少和海一起下去的人活了下来。白龙这么想着，弯腰捡起海的手电筒，抖抖上面的泥土，把它别在腰间。

“现在下去应该还能追上他们……”

白龙从台阶上一跃而下，一脚踏入黑暗之中。

不远处的高大的树木斜伸出的枝干上，黑衣的少年目不转睛地盯着那个跃入地道之中的白色身影。

修站起身，用一只手扶着粗壮的树干在树枝上站定。

“哈……”少年轻轻的叹了一口气，然后像是下定了什么决心一般，纵身一跃，轻巧地落到地上。

白龙用手摸索着地道墙壁，慢慢踏着不知道要延伸到哪里的阶梯。地道的墙壁是那种被打磨得很光滑的石砖，可能因为长了青苔的缘故，摸起来冰凉滑腻。更要命的是脚下的石阶也同样滑得很，一不小心就要滚下去，要是下面有机关之类，怕不是直接就交代了。白龙把重心放低，小心的摸索着。可是这阶梯仿佛要通到地心，总也下不到底，白龙的小腿肌肉都开始发麻了。

“不对……”

走了这么久都没有看到海他们，而且下面这么黑的地方竟然一点手电筒的光都没有看到，很不对劲。先不说海这样受过专业训练心理素质较强的人，其他人很难在没有光源的情况下进入这么深的地道，更不要说明明知道要下地道，海还把重要的手电筒丢在地面上，这绝对很奇怪。

该不会他们根本就没有下到这里面来吧……望着脚下手电筒照不到的地方漆黑一片，白龙停下了脚步，感受到了被黑暗吞入腹中的绝望感。

就在白龙想着要不要返回去的时候，本来应该寂静无比的来路，竟然传来了‘啪嗒啪嗒’的声音，这个声音就好像什么人没有穿鞋，赤脚走在滑腻布满青苔的石阶上一样。

“海，是海吗？！”白龙大叫。

脚步声戛然而止。

“海？”白龙一边大叫着一边转身向上跑。

一直跑到累的抬不动脚了，白龙才停下来大口喘着气。什么人都没有，就仿佛刚刚他听到的都是幻觉。

难道是听错了？不应该，那个声音那么真切，刚刚确实是有什么东西从上面下来了。仔细想想是海的可能性很小，因为海怎么可能在这种地方光着脚走路呢？难道说这个东西不是人吗……

白龙这么想着，突然那个诡异的脚步声又响起来了，这次是在他的下面，慢慢的向上走来。

‘啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒’

白龙感觉自己浑身的血液都要凝固了。 

17

脚步声一步步靠近，带着地道里的湿冷将白龙淹没。事到如今逃避也没有意义，但就这样等待审判临近未免太过被动。白龙深呼一口气稳定心神，环顾一圈检查环境。

如果不得不正面交锋，这样狭窄的地道如果能找到掩体便再好不过了，否则一来引起跳弹得不偿失，二来敌在暗我在明，那人一旦出现在转角，白龙将毫无反抗之力。

白龙再次检查了两侧的墙壁，带着青苔和水珠的石砖，与他刚进入地道时如出一辙。他向上方照去，却惊诧地发现天花板就在他头顶上方约莫五厘米的位置。此时他再一照两侧——

石砖离他摆动的双臂仅有半米左右的距离，刚才有这么窄吗？

几十分钟前的地道绝不是这个模样，至少白龙停下脚步时都不是这样。天花板离白龙少说也有两米，宽度也是容得下四五人同行的距离。也正是它完全敞开且足够宽敞，白龙才有胆量直接下来而不担心窒息。

逼仄的空间，心跳声都能盖过“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声。白龙用袖子擦掉从后颈流下的冷汗，却掩盖不了眼前绽放的花点。他开始呼吸困难，眼前逐渐模糊，他得靠住墙壁才不至于丢人地滑下台阶。他仿佛唤醒了某种古老时代的恐惧，狭小的空间拘束着他，喊叫呼救都没人回应，在足够漫长的时间里体会血液、肌肉、大脑逐一腐烂在不足一米见方的空间里。

白龙手一抖，海的手电筒便沿着墙根滚落。塑料制品叮叮当当地磕碰石砖，在下一个转角被墙壁吞噬了。

也许一秒，也许一分之内，只有心跳和呼吸的声音。赤脚靠近的那东西不再发出声音，但白龙知道它并没离开，而是隐匿了形迹，在角落里嘲笑马失前蹄的队长。

“滴答”，不知何处传来的水滴声，闯入这窒息的小小空间。白龙下意识屏息，集中注意去分辨水滴的位置。失去第一只手电筒的他突然不是那么急着掏出自己的手电筒了，而是压低身体靠近声音传来的方向。

白龙不太清楚这样做的原因，而另一个声音告诉他没错。变化的气流告诉白龙头顶天花板又压低几分，他姑且放过这个信息，手轻轻搭上枪套，脚下无声探路。

不过几步，他已经走到了预估的距离。两侧距离仅比肩更宽一些，马上连转身都要吃力。这时第二滴水落下——

身后！

白龙下意识一抹腰间鞘引，拔刀朝斜上方击去。他将枪握入手中才如梦初醒，迅速拉开机柄在刀光指引的尽头开了枪。

本来就站在湿滑的石阶上，沙鹰巨大的后坐力险些把白龙推下楼梯。某样东西被打中了，发出一声令人不适的嘶鸣，伴随着恶心的“扑哧”声大量液体飞溅出来。

第一枪没能命中要害，但也把那东西打落到地面，一步两步朝下方逃跑。白龙并不急，若有人看得见，会发现他已经完全合上了眼睛，露出放松的神态。几滴红褐色粘液溅在脸上，他浑然不觉，甚至带着一点微笑。他缓慢抬高枪口，第二次瞄准声音的尽头。

第二声枪响，没有跳弹。同时无论是水声还是脚步都消失了。

白龙这才行动，他快步跑下台阶，毫不留情踩过高过台阶半步的障碍物，在下一个拐角重新看到了海的手电筒。

通道重新宽敞起来。从手电筒反射来看它已经滚到了一个空间更大的洞穴，白龙快步追上不断滚动的亮光，这时手电筒的光却自己升了起来。

“海！”白龙喊道。手电筒的光中照出的显然是他的老队友，海的脸有些苍白，不难猜出他们下到这里之前也曾吃了一番苦头。白龙大步朝海跑去。这样一番经历之后没什么比一个活人更加亲切了，他甚至想念起修的体重。“其他人呢？我看到营地空了。”

海好像没听清一样倾过头，却在看到白龙的一刻瞳孔缩紧，露出极其惊恐的表情。

“你又来了——”海虚脱似的用气音轻声说，颤抖两秒终于失控尖叫起来。

“你为什么，为什么要缠着我们！把我们全部杀掉才满意吧！”

他比靶场训练还快地拉开保险，枪口直指白龙。

18

眼看着漆黑的枪口对准了自己，白龙本能地想要夺枪，却发现海的力气出奇的大，仿佛不是人类。手电筒也滚落出去，掉在白龙脚边，然后滚到了墙边。

海的手指狠狠地扣下了扳机，白龙只能用力将海推开，向相反的地方闪身。但对方连续射击的话自己也绝无胜算。然而白龙感觉他仿佛推到了一堵墙，而不是一个人。反作用力让白龙和海拉开了一点距离。还没等白龙调整好姿势，就听到‘砰’地一声响。

就在这个时候，白龙突然感觉自己被不知什么人推了一把。对方也用上了全身的劲儿，让白龙怀疑自己是否直接飞出了几米远。肺里的空气都要被压出去了，白龙趴在地上大声咳嗽起来。

“你，你是…………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

几米外的海发出了惊恐的尖叫声。

白龙支起身子，抹一抹脸。借着地上的手电筒的光，白龙看到海的面前分明还站着一个人。

“你……连你也来了吗……”海垂着头，身体止不住的抖动。

“啪！”海的手枪掉在地上，发出清脆的一声响。紧接着他失力倒了下去。

白龙等了几秒钟，看到海再也没有动一下，应该是晕过去了。而刚才站在海面前的那个人慢慢地朝白龙走了过来。

白龙没有动，屏住呼吸看着那个人慢慢走过来。然而那个人的脚步并没有在白龙旁边停下，而是直接从白龙身边走过，似乎要离开这个石室。白龙撑起身子去摸墙边的手电筒。手电筒还没摸到，却摸到了湿湿黏黏的东西。这熟悉的感觉，该不会是……白龙抓起手电筒一看，果然是血。

那个人受伤了!？白龙赶紧转过身去，手电筒的光照到的是熟悉的背影。

“修！”白龙喊出声来。

修的背影摇摇晃晃，最后终于仰着倒了下来，落入白龙的怀里。

修的伤势很严重，子弹是从背部射入的，子弹还留在体内。必须得取出来，越快越好。

白龙横抱起已经意识不清的修，把脱下来的外套铺到地上垫好。海应该没什么大碍，应该是受了很大的刺激后晕过去了，好好休息一下说不定睡醒可以清醒一点。白龙翻开海的背包，又在海的身上左摸右摸，总算在胸口的口袋里摸出一卷绷带。

白龙回到修身边，扶起他半个身子，一颗一颗解开扣子，然后把上衣都扯下来。修的衣服背后已经被血浸透了，有的地方甚至已经开始结成硬块。

少年精瘦后腰上的伤口看着不大，但是十分深。白龙把手电筒的光开到最亮，借着光观察着修的伤口，微微地皱起眉头。

“白龙，离，离我远一点……”修艰难的睁开了眼睛，挣扎着想要翻过身来推开白龙。

“不要动！”

被白龙呵斥的修慢慢的垂下了手，停止了挣扎。

“接下来会痛，给我忍住了。”白龙用防风打火机把匕首仔仔细细地烤了一遍。

“诶？等……你要……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”还没有等修把嘴里的话都吐出来，白龙已经把匕首的顶端探到了修的伤口里。

“呜呜……好痛……咕”身下的少年已经带了哭腔。

利刃在修的身体里摸索着，白龙的手用力按住少年因疼痛而弓起的身子。

“再忍耐一下就好了。”白龙安抚着修，手却一刻都没有停下。

“白龙，好痛……不要……”修终于失去了反抗的力气，伏在地上发抖，就在这个时候白龙找到了那枚子弹。

白龙给修绑好绷带，重新抱他入怀。修满脸都是泪痕，只有毫无防备的修才会露出这种像同龄人一样的天真无邪的脸，让人回想起他其实也不过是一个少年。

白龙靠着墙坐下，轻轻叹了一口气，回想起刚刚发生的一连串事情。自从他下到这里来，一切都发生的好快，让人连喘一口气的机会都没有。原来修一直跟在身后的吗，发生了那样的事，还以为修再也不会来见他了。

刚刚的脚步声，该不会也是修在恶作剧吧……白龙这么想着，嘴角轻轻上扬起来。

“你绝对在考虑什么失礼的事吧。”少年清脆的声音打断了白龙的思绪。

白龙怀里的修，露出了熟悉的看白痴一样的表情。


	8. 19,20

19

“怎么会怎么会。”白龙笑着掩饰，手里把玩着海的短刀。海随身的东西大多都缠有蓝色胶带，白龙没觉得好看到哪儿了，不过确实好认。他将海摆成靠墙坐着的姿势，富余的纱布和打火机等都收进背包里。“我说，”白龙轻抬膝盖顶了顶修的小腿。“我的东西呢？”

“什么东西呀，”修总算是恢复了些精神，阴恻恻捂住嘴偷笑，“而且你这是性骚扰啦，白龙叔叔。”

白龙在心里很大力“呸”了一声，但与此同时理解了一句至理名言：只有魔法才能打败魔法。

“嗯啊对，再不把刀还给我，白龙叔叔就要来性骚扰你了。”白龙翻起白眼，敷衍乱摸了一气，后举手投降。“还是别乱动了，伤口会裂开。”

“对我这种人就不用心软了吧。”修无奈叹气，手指戳戳白龙领口露出的胎记。“太好心的话，会白白送命的。”

“我送不送命就不用你来评判了。”白龙皱起眉，手下移，抚摸被纱布覆盖的伤口，不出意料修痛得挤住眼睛。“我这么多年东奔西跑，别说同行竞争，队里内鬼都有过。逼问情报虽然不归我管，但是——”

“但是你相信了一个陌生人。”修接上话茬，恢复挂在白龙脖子上的姿势，脸也贴近他的。“还是，”白龙余光看到某样东西寒光一闪，冰冷的一点停在后颈。“所谓英雄难过美人关？”

白龙长叹一口气，沉默了半晌。修则很有耐心地等着，即使背后开了那么大一个伤口，他的手也一直稳定着，刀尖没有偏移一点。

“你这么觉得吗？”白龙反而听起来放松了许多，轻抚修的头发。“这么说你是被送来的美人死士？为了守护‘零的心脏’？”

凉意压低了些，白龙感觉得到刺痛，恐怕刀已经刺破表面，甚至出血了，白龙却声音都没抖一下。“可是自从我上岛遇见你，你一点职业素养都没有，反而三番五次想要离开——算了，这都次要。”

白龙想了想，肯定道：“我认识你——不对，你认识我。”  
“为什么呢？你认识我，而且很熟悉我。但是这不合理，你很可能没离开过群岛，如果你有相关知识的话，就会在我倒海的背包时警觉，那团面团一样的东西，是塑胶炸药——”

“现代文明的硕果哦？而如果我，把刀扔到那边把它捅破，嘭！”

“整个地宫，你的我的脑袋，更别说那什么‘零’的心脏，永远也不会有人找到了。”白龙说。

“你不会有那样的机会。”修威胁道。

“那么你敢赌吗？”白龙轻声问。“我在拉斯维加斯……也算不得什么光鲜经历，后来因为擅自离队被师傅痛骂一顿。”

“所谓‘零’的宝物也不过是神话里的东西罢了。”修压低声音。“它和我有什么关系，我有义务关心它？如果损坏可以停止你们这些外来者的好奇心的话正好，而我早说过了，生死对我来说并不重要。”

“真的吗？”白龙在心里微笑，决定好心提醒。“不要杠，冷静一点，修小朋友。你最好整理一下刚才的话，把它们改得怎么说，幼稚一点？”

“你拿我开心？”虽然看不见，但是从触觉判断修应当是鼓起了脸。“如你所见，我也有……十三岁了。”

“那我太荣幸了，被这样的天才色诱。”反正没人看得到，白龙吐吐舌头。“十三岁可不会看得这么远，也不会有这么强的责任感。”白龙稍一侧脑袋，这是他思考时的小习惯。“你的真实年龄到底有多少？但是看起来又很小——我明白了！”

他一敲掌心，好像早忘了自己颈后还有一把尖刀。“你是小矮人吧？《格列夫游记》那种！其实已经五六十但是看起来还是小孩！你肯定在我不记事的时候见过我啊痛！”

修决定放弃这个笨蛋，寒光一闪收刀入鞘，临起身送了白龙一个爆栗。“小矮人个鬼啊！我看你就是脑子有问题。奇了怪了，你是魔鬼吗？”修皱起眉头，“这是什么才能吗，遇到什么都不会慌？”

不会慌吗？白龙想起半小时前的景象，决定埋在心底。但他却环住修的腰，在修站起身之前保持了这个拥抱的姿势。

“昨天的事，对不起。”

“我一时冲动，做了过分的事情——会很疼吧，现在还在疼吗？”他本意是习惯性地想抚摸伤口，在手到达终点前忍住了。

“哈——你还会担、”下意识的吞咽打断了修的话，“担心这个吗？”

白龙一时不知如何回应这句反讽，修半晌也没有说更多，石室一时间只剩下呼吸。

修胸口痉挛不停，但拥抱的力道却不减，白龙无从猜测他的激动来自何处。修对这句话的反应比他预想中严重的多，白龙虽然想不明白他为何做出昨晚的举动，但也许他真的讨厌做这种事。就在白龙陷入思维迷宫的时候修却一把将他推开，站了起来。

他眼眶有些红，白龙不清楚那是不是手电筒光一晃产生的错觉。修颇潇洒地一转身，“走了。”

走？白龙一愣，很快反应过来，“把刀还我！”

“我有说过拿了你的刀吗？”修得意地背过身去，“如果我说刚才拿的是块尖角石头呢？”

“啊？”

“你没有证据。”修奸计得逞，终于捂嘴笑起来。“所以快把炸弹收好，这么危险的东西还乱丢。”

“你说这个啊？”白龙捡起地上的“白面团”，在手里抛了抛掂重量，又把修吓了一跳。白龙看着少见露出惊讶表情的修，决定扳回一城：

“算我好心告诉你，C4可不是区区电火花就能引爆的，得用雷管。”

20

看到修吃惊的表情，白龙的内心获得了十分大的满足。其实从看到修的第一眼开始，白龙就对修那种不属于少年的余裕感十分不满。孩子就应该有孩子的样子，白龙一脸得意的看着露出不甘心表情的修。

“修，你还能走吗，这个地方不能待，我们最好赶紧离开。”

玩笑也开过了，白龙也重新打起了精神开始考虑接下来的事。刚刚和修斗嘴让白龙感觉轻松了不少，多亏了修在旁边，白龙才没有因为来自黑暗的压迫感而过度紧张。

“走姑且是能走啦，不过可能走不快，因为还是好痛呢。”修撅起嘴，一边露出痛苦的表情，一边用偷偷睁开的一只眼睛观察白龙的反应。

“抱歉，要不是你推开我，我可能已经死了……海那家伙应该是遇到了什么，受了刺激，所以才会开枪，可以请你原谅他吗。”

“嗯，虽然有点痛但是我没事……但是之后你得补偿我。”

“好，好，等回到营地你让我做什么都行。”

大不了给你当马骑，白龙心里这么想着想着一边收拾背包，却没有看到身后认真思考着什么的修。

跑到这个地道里的人可能不只有海，还有跟着海的队里的其他人。白龙把海的手电筒调暗了一些放在地上，还在手电筒旁边放了一些压缩饼干。如果走散的人能回到这里，拿着这些应该可以走回去。

“走了，修。”白龙背起昏迷的海，想要原路返回，虽然背着一个人爬那么长一段石阶真是够呛，但是在回到营地之前也只能忍耐了。海的精神状况变成这样，应该是看到了什么超出常识范围的东西，搞不好和刚刚发出诡异脚步声的是一种东西。光是想到刚刚诡异的脚步声白龙就皱起了眉头。

刚刚往回走了几步，白龙就停下了脚步。

“修，我刚刚下来的时候感觉有东西跟着，我就开枪打爆它的头，但是没看清，你知道那是什么东西吗？”

“那个应该是穴蜥，只在地下活动，比林子里的那种更大，听说可以从洞穴顶上倒挂下来哦，就从你头顶上……怎么了突然问这个。”

“蜥蜴应该不会用石头堵路吧……”

“你脑袋被地藏像砸了吗，说什么傻话呢。”

“回去的路不见了。”

“诶？”

修挪到白龙身边，看到白龙已经让海靠在墙边，自己正在用手摸索着石壁，从上到下都摸了个遍。

“我们刚刚下来的那个石阶的出口不见了，本来以为是可能不小心碰到了什么机关，把出口挡住了……但是这个石壁是一体的，没有任何缝隙，好像我们进来的那个入口，本来就不存在一样。”白龙的声音开始微微颤抖了起来。

“也就是我们被困在地下了吗。”

“如果是那样的话，就真的很糟糕了。”

没有时间让白龙再去考虑不科学产生现象的原因，得赶紧带着所有人离开。白龙转身走回去，开始观察这个不大不小的石室。如果这个石室是完全密闭的，没有任何出口的话，那真是叫天天不应，三个人只有在石室里等死。好在这个石室不是完全密封的，在石室的对面，白龙发现一个石门，大概一人多高。白龙把身子探进去，门的另一侧是石砖砌成的甬道，笔直的同向黑暗之中。

白龙心里犯了难，如果继续在石室里找来时的台阶，在食物和水耗光之前没有找到他们就只有死。如果从这个石门进去，要是没有找到出去的路，一样是死在里面。更况且石门这边不知道通到哪里去，而且这么笔直的甬道一般说都会有机关陷阱，本来修就受伤，海又陷入了昏迷，一旦中了陷阱根本吃不消。

“白龙，怎么办……”修轻轻地拉着白龙的衣角。

“没关系，修，我一定会带你们出去。”白龙想要摸修脑袋的手在空中停了停，放到了修的肩膀上。

白龙认真地思考了好一会儿，最后终于下定了什么决心。

“我们去找别的出口吧，以我的经验前面这样全是石砖的路应该会有陷阱，我先去探路，你和海在门这边等我。别担心，我马上就会回来。”

“要是在你离开的时候，这个石门也消失了怎么办？”

“修你拿着手电一直照着这前面就好了，如果道路有什么变化你马上叫我。”

“好的，我明白了。”修拿起地上的手电筒，用手电筒照着漆黑一片的甬道。

“等我回来……”白龙深吸了一口气，踏入了石门之中。

起初的几步白龙走的小心翼翼，一边感受着脚下的砖会不会突然下陷，一边提防着墙壁上是不是会飞来暗箭。除此之外，白龙还会时不时的回头确认一下修的手电筒的光，修还会摇摇手电筒示意白龙他们没事，让白龙可以安心下来继续向前走。

这个甬道其实并不长，白龙用了十几分钟就走到头了，甬道的尽头同样是一个石门。石门的另一边也是个石室，白龙用手电筒找了一圈，发现这个石室比刚刚的更大，整个都是由石砖砌成的。石室的正中间似乎摆放着什么，但是太远了看不太清。

总之暂时没有什么危险，回去把修他们接过来吧。  
的白龙这么想着，转身却发现一直在身后的手电筒的光点不知道什么时候已经消失了。背后是一片死寂的黑暗。


	9. 21,22

21

“修——！”白龙喊道，快步返回，没跑几步撞上手电筒照在墙上湿漉漉的反光，来路再次消失了。

“喂修！海！能听见吗？”白龙拍拍墙上石砖，对面仍没有任何回应。而正当此时，白龙脚下忽然一颤，接着地面摇摇晃晃加速抬升——

要被压扁了！

白龙忙向前跳去离开原地。石砖在他身后轰隆地合拢，如同猛兽合拢利齿，石砖便又互相交错，成为新的墙面了。但白龙无暇顾及这些，地面波浪一般起伏摇晃，推着他一路向更深处滑去。

白龙一路颠颠簸簸，几次他都以为骨头要当场磕碎。还来不及调整姿势，不是头顶磕到石壁，就是石壁磕到脑袋。通道此时比起冷冰冰的青苔和石砖墙面，更像一只会动的活物体内的一部分。这样的折磨至少持续了五分钟，白龙终于破布一样被扔到一片平地，供他吐了个痛快。

而扔他出来的小入口在他吐了一地同时便悄悄合拢消失了，正如之前所见的每一次，仿佛根本没存在过。

白龙一番折腾晕头转向，好在背包还在，手边其他东西也一起被吐了出来，拿率先掉下来的白龙当了缓冲，不像会损坏的样子。

白龙强撑精神环顾一圈，从回声判断他在一个新的石室里，这个石室比起前两个显然更加正式，白龙正靠在一个角落，背后的墙壁画满了对称的花纹，另一边，等一会儿，缓缓……

实不相瞒，两分钟前白龙是真担心自己会死在那段黑暗的空间里。他几乎是用尽了忍耐力才没边摔边吐。尽管采取了手电筒光作信号的方法，还是遭遇了意想不到的机关。修和海呢？他们也会遇到这样的机关吗？修他——

修知道会发生这样的事。

白龙忽然背后一凉。

出现了，所谓伟大发明中的“灵感”。

当人独辟蹊径出现一个跳跃的想法，无论是在研究方向上跳跃还是在思考方向上跳跃，便会不受控制，滚雪球一样带上更多情报朝那个新奇方向一去不返。

手电筒的光消失之前他没发现一点异样，这本身就不对劲。尽管修受了伤，但他绝不是毫无还手之力就能被什么东西轻易撂倒的角色。白龙根本没走多远，若修发现异样喊一声，自己也绝对听得到。

而自己似乎完全忽略了一个可能性，即在这里生活了那么久的修不可能对地下的复杂石室一无所知，无论是不断变换样子的地下城堡，还是行为诡异的岛民，修都比初来乍到的白龙了解得多，而他只字未提。

在这样的情况下，自己为他送上了绝佳的人质。海会被怎么样？

【这里是一个坑。没补完，跳过也可以】

此时，白龙忽然被人拍了肩膀。

“谁！”白龙瞬间转过身，面前却是一名皮肤黝黑，不到十岁的小男孩。男孩着浅棕色布衣，被凶神恶煞的白龙吓了一大跳。

“呜！大哥哥你……”他抖了两下，眼见着就要流出眼泪。“我、我看到大哥哥好像不舒服，就……”

白龙半信半疑，不敢放松戒备，但也安慰地摸了摸小男孩的头。“不好意思吓到你了，我只是有点不舒服，很快就好了……你怎么会在这呀？”

小男孩见状抹一抹眼睛，“我去参加葬礼。”

“葬礼？”白龙倒没把这两个字放心里，但既然小男孩有处可去，说明他可以跟着这个小男孩离开地道。“我可以一起参加吗？”

“嗯，”小男孩给他指了一个方向。“就是那里，不赶快去的话就见不到队长最后一面了。大人们我不知道，但是足球队的大家是全都欢迎的。”

“毕竟是我们最厉害的队长——白龙大哥的葬礼嘛。”

白龙一愣，以为自己听错了。“你说谁的？”

小男孩却没回话，眨了眨眼，退回两步，看向另一个方向。

“我去参加葬礼。”然后举起手。

“嗯，就是那里，不赶快去的话就见不到队长最后一面了。大人们我不知道，但是足球队的大家是全都欢迎的。”

“毕竟是我们村最厉害的队长——白龙大哥的葬礼嘛。”

“我去参加葬礼……”

22

“我去参加葬礼……”

不论白龙怎么问，这个孩子都会不断重复着这一句话。机械，没有感情，以至于白龙都没有办法继续问出更多，比如葬礼在哪里举行，还有没有别的村民也去参加，以及认不认识修。

至于死者的名字和自己相同这种事，白龙已经在潜意识中把它归结于巧合。

在重复了几轮相同的对话以后，白龙停止这没有意义的对话，默默地跟在孩子的身后，不出意外路上应该可以碰到其他人，或者运气好直接可以离开这个奇怪的地方。

修先不提，白龙很担心海，要是昏迷不醒又和修分散基本没有生还的可能。出去之后一定要回到地道口好好调查一下这种地下机关的运行原理，然后尽快把人都救出来。想到这里白龙加快了脚步，生怕这个孩子在路的转角会突然不见。

折来折去走了快半个小时，有的时候白龙甚至能感觉到墙缝里透出的光，也不知道自己到底是在地下还是地上。正在白龙觉得脑子里乱成一团已经快要放弃思考的时候，眼前突然变得开阔了起来。

这是一个很大的空间，和之前的石室构造差不多，都是长方形的空间，但是这个石室更大。这个石室是四周高，中间低，中间有四个支起的火把，照亮的部分似乎有什么东西的样子。白龙面前是一段下行的石阶，通过这个石阶就可以走到石室中间。

白龙小心翼翼的跟着孩子走下石阶，白龙才发现石室四周的台阶上其实站满了人，看衣着打扮应该是岛上的村民。所有人都不说话，把双手合十放在胸前，面无表情的看着亮着火把的地方。

白龙第一次见到这么寂静的葬礼，这种可以听到自己呼吸声的诡异气氛让白龙一下子又紧张起来。回头一看，刚才的孩子不知道什么时候已经不见了，可能是混入参加葬礼的人里面去了。白龙不敢轻举妄动，就也站在台阶上。

站了有十分钟左右，白龙发现这些参加葬礼的人一直都没有反应。不论是向谁搭话都和没有听到一样，到后来白龙甚至想要大喊大叫，可回应他的只是一片死寂。

白龙已经完全放弃了思考，大步走下台阶，想看看这死的究竟是何方神圣。

木质的棺椁放置于石室的正中央，四个火把分别位于棺椁的四个角的位置，照亮着棺椁的四周。

白龙摸出腰上的匕首，走到棺椁的侧面，弯下腰去看躺在棺里的人的脸。这一看不要紧，白龙差点就把手里的匕首掉到棺里去。

正躺在棺里的人，不是别人正是白龙自己。穿着白色的布衣，项上戴着彩色的石制项链。

眼前的景象过于具有冲击性，白龙的大脑变得一片空白，不由自主的退后了几步。一向不相信鬼神之说的白龙此时感觉世界观都受到了冲击。

“一定是我太紧张，产生了错觉。”

白龙一边安慰着自己，一边打算凑过去再仔细确认一下。

果然怎么看都是自己的脸，当白龙趴到棺椁上仔细观察的时候，光线一下子变暗了不少。白龙回头一看，原来不知道怎么回事，背后的火把突然灭了。等白龙再转过头来的时候，棺椁里的人已经化作了一具骸骨。白龙下意识的叫出了声，就在这个时候，最后的两个火把也熄灭了。

瞬间陷入了绝对黑暗之中的白龙心脏剧烈的跳个不停，但是白龙的职业素养使白龙很快冷静下来，白龙打开手电筒，摸到火把附近，想看能不能用防风打火机重新点燃。但是这个火把看着已经有很多年没有被点燃过了，用打火机已经不能再点燃了。

白龙已经不想再去思考为什么它们几分钟前还在燃烧，打算转身回去继续看看棺材里到底是什么。结果一回头就看到自己背后不知道什么时候站了一个人，无声无息，而且距离白龙只有两步的距离。


	10. 23

23

那张脸只在白龙面前一晃便消失了，仿佛吹在手臂上轻轻的吐息都是错觉。白龙持手电筒转了一圈，冷不防一束阳光直照在脸上，刺得他睁不开眼。海风忽吹起白龙散乱的头发，夕阳将沙地染成金色，穿着黑色长袖布衣的小男孩在沙滩上颠球。

修？

眼前的男孩还带着婴儿肥，比白龙所认识的修也壮实不少。白龙所认识的修布料以下只有薄薄一层皮包骨，脱掉上衣便能看到突出的肋骨下缘，穿自己的衣服都空空荡荡。而眼前的修却证明这件衣服是量体裁衣。

他背对白龙专心颠着，从左到右，脚背挪到脚跟，两边扎起的发辫随着球的节奏一蹦一跳。白龙望向修的背影，不禁看入了迷。他颠了相当久，偶尔将球踢向椰子树树干，预判弹回的方向重新停球，愣是没让球碰到一点地面。修颠球不以单纯力量取胜，十分技巧性地以受力最小的方式触球，反而四两拨千斤地将球踢得相当快。

“他会不会上场呢……”修撇着嘴白龙也听不太清他具体说了什么。忽然一脚力度没掌握好，球偏离了预想的路线，在地上弹了几弹滚远了，修又匆忙去捡，背对着白龙肩膀耸动，长长叹出一口气。

“输了的话，”他喃喃自语，手一松，脚却没能及时跟上，球轻飘飘落回地上。

“喂，想什么呢！”声音忽然从白龙背后传来。忽然风向一变，伴随着“白色风暴”的喊声，一只球破空而来，目标直指修。

“什么白色风暴，明明是黑色灰烬更帅啦！bang！”修倒是随着这攻击一转颓势，好像只是接下普通传球一样快速转身，对着那球便是一发凌空抽射。

球带着惊人的气势重新飞回白龙的方向，白龙下意识躲开，转头却发现影子的一部分剥离出身体留在原地。那小小的影子高高跳起，胸口强行停了球，接着双手抱住球落回地上，疼得呲牙列嘴。

“用身体接也太乱来了！”修忙跑过来查看情况。“就算再怎么天才——这不是没事嘛！”

影子拍拍灰咧开嘴，显然接下那球对他来说根本不痛不痒。“一小会儿就好了。”他把球扔回修手中。“祭祀准备期间这边是不能来的吧？你怎么到这边来了。”

“我还想问你呢！”修轻轻一抛，重新用膝盖掂住。他一抬下巴：“来抢球试试？我赌你进门都抢不到。”

“赌什么？”影子虽然嘴上还在询问，身体早瞄准一个空隙加入战斗。修早有防备，算好距离一侧身叫白龙扑了个空。

“修这回居然没往空中挑？”影子故作惊讶，“我可是特意从右边攻击了。”

“别说了啊啊啊——”修叫起来，脸颊微红，白龙从未见过他这样气急败坏的样子。“所以我才每次都输得超快！我已经好好反思过了，果然是因为这个。”他吞了口口水，脖子梗得直直的，再次大声宣战：“这回绝对不会有习惯动作被你抓住破绽！”

“哦——”影子只是随口答应，脚下动作不停。两人你来我往，影子几次抢球可称激烈，而修控球能力更是一绝，身体碰撞上也不占下风。几次白龙都以为影子要得手，修却总能在危急关头将球踢往远离影子的方向，再打时间差跑向球反弹的终点，堪堪只比影子快出一线。

白龙猜测他们在以自己正站着的海滩为球门，影子也许当局者迷，白龙却看得很清楚。修屡次做出诱导球弹向这边的举动，同时把影子甩到身后的尝试也增加了。

终于挨到一个机会，修大叫一声“魔王”什么的属于那个年级的中二技能名，高高跃起，全力一脚踢出，球划过弧线朝地平线的远方飞去，白龙想他再没机会见到那只球了。

“我输了。”影子大方承认，“不愧是修，我也没办法啊……”修没有马上回复，他一屁股坐在沙地上，脸还红着，喘着气满意地笑个不停。影子毕竟不是轻易就能晃过的对手，何况没有队友配合传球，难度不是一个等级。影子就站在他旁边面带微笑地看着修，忽然蹲下身捧起修的脸，亲了上去。

旁观的白龙有些难堪。

修被吓到了，但保留更多体力的影子没给他挣扎的机会。白龙听着湿漉漉的水声只想扑进海里借海浪声逃避现实。修渐渐放松了力气，被按倒在沙地上。两人保持着肢体交叠的不合适姿势缓了好一会儿，才一同触电似的缩回手。

“没有！我、对不起！”影子最先回过劲来，匆忙道歉。“总总之，你赢了，恭喜！天色不早，我也该回营地了……”

他还太小，不明白自己这股冲动来自何处，白龙这样想。

修捂着嘴，耳朵尖儿都烧起来，眼睛瞟向一边半天都没动静。影子自然心虚，但从小被教育的直面错误的品德不允许他就这样落荒而逃，疑惑之中影子选择直接谢罪，但修制止了他。

修还侧着脸拒绝看他，但白龙看得到他赌气鼓起的腮帮子。“明明我自己训练好好的，你突然冒出来……”

“抱歉，”影子接住修拒绝的手。“但是我最近都住在主岛。”他不好意思地挠挠头，回身指向地平线末端的一排小屋。“我被选为我们村的队长了，也是理所当然……我住靠东第一间，自己有卧室。这几天的特训没有规定地点，早知道你也被选中的话，也不会今天才找你踢球了——”

修泛红的脸逐渐转为苍白。

“我说，你在听吗，修？”

修这才从震惊中清醒过来，干笑着道喜。白龙看到他虽然勾起嘴角，眉却是拧的。而影子却全没注意，独自雀跃起来。“你也在岛上的话，就说明也被选入队了吧？”影子握住修的手：“我正等着一个可以和你在正式赛场上一决高下的机会呢！你也不许放松训练明白吗？”

修回握他，“白龙”，他轻轻张口。

影子看向修。

“晚上……

不，没什么。”

修好像因为白龙的自述烦恼起来，急切地道别，大步跑回营地。白龙很想跟上修看看他究竟在烦恼什么，无奈他似乎只能同影子一起站在原地目送修离开。直到修的身影再看不见了，影子才转头返回营地。大约是到了饭点，年龄相仿的男孩子们陆续围坐到篝火旁，听一位成年男人讲战术和训练方案。

“以上。”教练将泥土上画出的字符踩平，这样作结。又招手叫影子和另一个男孩靠近，“你们俩身为队长和副队，心态非常重要——队长我不担心，”他拍拍影子肩膀，转而安慰副队，“我相信你，不要因为亲人被选为祭品就丧失判断力，明白吗？我们一定能赢。”

祭品？

没有人能回答白龙，与任何国家和地区同龄的男孩们一样，合宿的孩子们一转头已经忘了刚才的沉重，一转头投入“果子好酸”和“你都多大了还喜欢甜食”的讨论中。

饭后他们齐齐朝着岛中心的方向做了类似基督教徒祷告一样的小仪式，各自回屋休息。海岛上没有太阳照耀时间的危险性，即使是白龙这个外来者也清楚。他跟着影子回到东侧第一栋小楼。

小房子足有一年没人住过，里面满是木头发霉的味道，即使开窗通风整整一天也没什么改善。副队和教练住在二楼，影子却主动申请住在窄小的阁楼。影子铺好凉席休息，白龙则坐在小凳上观察壁虎与蜘蛛的大战。

影子合着眼，但白龙知道他没睡。他百无聊赖哼歌，大约滴钟响了百来下的时候，黑衣的少年举着球俏皮笑着从小窗翻进室内。

原来是为了这个，白龙心下了然。影子利落翻身起床，朝修比了噤声的姿势，“被发现怎么办”地责怪，嘴角却高高扬起。修无视掉影子的话，拉住他袖口，鼓起脸来撒娇，“天已经黑了，不会有人发现的，我们去踢球吧！”

此时再拒绝便太不解风情。白龙跟着两人爬出窗外。

两个孩子比白龙手脚利落得多，轻轻松松落地一前一后朝无人的海滩跑去。两人大气不敢出，直到绕过守卫，营地也被远远抛在脑后，才停在带着余温的海浪里放声大笑，好像两个刚刚越狱到自由的世界的囚徒。

修显得尤其累，好像突然间放下了所有的重压。他躺倒在沙滩上，任海水将衣物几乎全部打湿。影子忙把他拖起来，“这样还怎么踢球！”

“想踢球的话叫旺财陪你。”修吹声口哨，树林里便钻出了第三位朋友。还没成年的巨蜥体型已经足够大，它用鼻子拱球，晃晃悠悠爬了出来。修的家族一向是驯兽的专家，若非他父母于数年前在事故中去世，他们家本应在村子决策中占有一席之地。可惜现实没有如果，家族如今只剩年龄还小的修和妹妹两人。修环住旺财的脑袋，亲昵地摸了摸。

“修，你晚上把我叫出来不是要踢球吗？”影子还不依不饶。“我可不是出来陪你玩的。”

“确实不是为了踢球。”修放开旺财，终于长舒一口气。“我想——对你说一些事。”

“可以先闭上眼睛吗？”他直起身子，靠近影子的脸。白龙只觉得那轻微的吐息每一缕都在他心脏上轻挠。

“我说可以再睁开哦。”

影子顺从地合上双眼，连带着白龙的视野都消失在黑暗中。修不知道在做什么，布料摩擦的声音，某些东西先滑落到地上，复被修捡起，抡圆膀子丢得很远。

“白龙，你喜欢我吗？”

修的声音很近很近，鼻息喷在白龙耳廓，肩膀变得有一点重。白龙下意识抓了两把，却摸到两团柔软臀肉，听着耳边修压抑的呻吟，吓得白龙险些跌坐在地上。但修不会让他就这样摔倒在水里，他一只手绕到背后以扶住白龙，另一只则滑到下面，点在小帐篷顶端。很随意地揉了两把，修低低地笑了。

“白龙好色哦。”

是人类都会忍不住睁眼的，叫未成年忍住这个也太没人性了。但白龙说不出话来，应该说过于震惊一时无话可说。修不管那个，手指一勾便解开白龙腰间的麻绳，蹲下身握住了白龙高高翘起的小兄弟。

“那个脏……”影子只讲得出这么一句话了，目前为止的发展完全超出了他的知识储备，小少爷还没到结婚生子的年龄，哪见得着这个？他只能傻愣着看着修做了些他完全没概念的事，心下却隐隐期待着事情朝某个极端推去。

修好像下了某种决心，一下一下与茎身接吻，最终落在小小的出口上，配合手上动作吮吸。影子在这瞬间缴了械，初精全部交代在修嘴里。

“快吐掉！”白龙急忙把修推开。修却充耳不闻，执意全部咽下才重新张开嘴展示。

“越来越凉了，在水里会感冒。”修把白龙拉到岸上，重新交换了带着腥味的吻。白龙忙脱掉外套披到修肩膀上，修则不好意思地手指绕一绕发辫，回以歉意的微笑。

“想说就说吧。”白龙握住修玩弄头发那只手腕。“这里没别人，而且也没必要这样。足球也好，其他事情也好，不从来都是这样吗？”

互相解决对方的困扰，互相搀扶着走到今天。

修挣开被白龙握住的手，紧紧抱住白龙。他的手很凉，伸出外套交叠在白龙身后就更凉了。白龙则攥着外套两襟包住修，将修赤裸的身体与海上吹来的冷风隔离开。

“是因为——”白龙轻声询问。“祭祀吗？”

白龙看不到修的表情，但这具身体的颤抖出卖了他。“对不起……”修只是低声道歉。

“我才应该道歉，我只想着痛痛快快踢球，忘记赛果之于两村的意义。”白龙帮修扣好第一枚扣子，终于回抱了他。

“对不起，”修只重复这一句话，胸腔止不住抽噎，“我没办法……”

“求求你，明天不要上场好吗？”

——

包括白龙在内大概没有人知道他们几点回到住处，也就更没人知道他们如何回的住处了。

他并不明白自己在做什么。白龙看向睁眼到天亮的未成年。教练和副队早在几小时前上来催过了，可作为队长的他一直以身体不适为由躲在阁楼里做缩壳乌龟。

昨晚的事情明明对修的负面影响更大，虽然白龙亲眼见识修的体力，对影响能多严重这件事存疑。白龙同样不相信后来那么几下可以叫精力旺盛的男孩子累到失去行动能力。

后来好像一切事情都结束了。白龙和影子把自己关在一方小小的阁楼里，等待故事画上句号。也许同样赌上一切的修与副队更适合同台一决胜负，他这样安慰着自己。期间他几次假装肌肉拉伤跛着脚出去见副队，将任务与责任分派出去。于黄昏打道回府。

突然间好像没人在乎这场比赛了，白龙和影子的疑惑重新化为一体。队友们谈天论地，就是不谈球赛。每当他试图问出赛果，他们要么是奇怪的笑，要么便用同样疑惑的眼神看过来，就是不回答一个字，仿佛没人被献祭，没人输掉比赛，甚至根本没这场比赛与祭祀。

同日白龙便再也没见过副队与修两人。副队据说还不等回到营地便自己跑回村庄了，好像在躲什么洪水猛兽。影子试过问修的村民打探消息，他们有些起初还打算答些什么，辨明身份后便露出很不齿的样子，闭口不谈。

副队没有失去亲人，这种事即使见不到副队本人，从邻里七嘴八舌里也能知道。而那次比赛的结果却彻底成为了连讨论本身都需要窃窃私语的秘密。从反应来看修可能输了，可无论是影子或白龙都无法信服这个结果。

足足十来天，白龙都没得到结论。直到某天夜晚，副队意外登门造访。佣人忙前忙后为客人端茶倒水，他却什么也不肯接受，茶杯都未曾动过。他死死盯着自己脚尖，白龙便坐在他对面等待答案。

“我没有办法。”他硬邦邦坐在藤椅上终于开口。“如果不告发你俩的话，我妹妹就要成为祭品了。”

副队说着说着，好像重回生气。“你有什么资格做队长？你分明知道我赢不了，对村那个怪物！他倒是自己送上门——”

“等等，修呢？”白龙慌忙打断副队的发泄。“亵渎祭祀的人会……那、”参与了这个谎言的我呢？

“我怎么知道？流放了吧。”副队翻了个白眼，这会儿倒显出不合时宜的“宽宏大量”来。“算了……这也不是你的错。我对长老们说是代替你告发的，这样你就不用被惩罚了。”

白龙只觉遍体生寒。好一会儿，他觉得手里轻飘飘的握不到实体，陶杯也摔在地上。“我得过去。”他好像在对副队和家里人说，更像是在对自己说。但是修在哪？恐怕只有他自己村的人才清楚——他们也未必清楚，他们不会知道，他们不关心，因为——

修已经失去最后的亲人了。

十天过去了，修还好吗？

副队读懂空气，告辞都不说便仓皇逃跑，留白龙一人怅然若失。亲人很快将白龙拦住，三更半夜村子里都没什么人，离开村子更加危险。一众佣人将白龙推回房间里，胡乱劝了一阵又答应明天再找，但白龙，应该说他的影子清楚他们不会。

修如今是什么身份，他们避之不及，何况去找？ 

很长时间，白龙好像什么也看不清，也听不见。楼下忙着商量这件惊天秘密，或者丑闻，楼上没点油灯，白龙把独自自己藏在房间角落的黑暗里。忽然他听到金属互相摩擦的钝响。

他坐在窗台敞开的月光中，黑色麻衣沾满污泥，挂着条条血痕的双腿静静地悬着，脚镣随着风声碰在一起。

究竟是什么支持修走到这里？

仿佛刚刚注意到角落的白龙，修低下头，表情便消失在背光的阴影里了。

短短一小时，白龙家迎来了第二位不速之客。


	11. 24,25

24

“修？”

白龙试探着叫着那个人的名字。

然而修只是静静地坐在窗框，什么也不说。

白龙从角落里站起来，起身就向窗边走去。这几天到底发生了什么，修那边现在怎么样了，他要问个清楚。

听到奇怪响声的时候白龙还在警备着，但是当他看到来者是修的时候，瞬间就放下了所有戒备，只想立刻抓住修问问他那边出了什么事，有没有受什么严重的伤。

“白龙……”修的声音很轻，仿佛在自言自语一般。

“修，告诉我，你究竟……”

铁链摩擦的的声音打断了白龙的发问。修从窗边跳下来，扑到了白龙的怀里。

“修？”

看到遍体鳞伤的少年，白龙把他紧紧抱进怀里。这几天修肯定受了不少罪吧，看这个样子应该是好不容易才逃出来的吧。想到这里白龙把修又抱紧了一点。

修的手抚上了白龙的脸，然后从白龙的耳边摸过去。白龙觉得有点痒，轻轻把头别过去，修就用手把白龙的脸转过来，然后吻了上去。

白龙感觉到他心跳的速度在加快，俯身把修压在窗边，继续交换着吻。但是明显有哪里不太对劲，好苦，白龙觉得头开始变得晕晕沉沉。

这个长长的吻持续了几分钟，修轻轻地推开白龙，退后了几步，然后把什么东西吐到地上。  
是几片被嚼碎的植物的白色叶子。白龙看到就暗暗觉得不好，这种植物非常罕见，白色的叶子有毒，要是吞下去了会让人全身麻痹。

“这个叶子真是个好东西，只要吃一点点，身上的伤马上就不痛了呢。”

“修，你……”白龙发现他的舌头已经开始变麻了，说话很困难。

就在这个时候耳边响起风声，修一个闪身就绕到了白龙的身后。一把明晃晃的匕首已经架在了白龙颈边，脖子上冰凉的触感让白龙心里一震。

然而修并没有给白龙吃惊的时间，反手握着的匕首闪过一道寒光。白龙闪身想要躲开，但是由于身体行动迟缓，并没有完全躲开。白龙想要去抢修的匕首，但是并没有抓住修的手腕。争抢持续了几回合，白龙的动作逐渐迟钝下来。修仅仅被扯掉了一边的发饰，但是剧烈的动作让白龙颈部的伤口裂开了。

白龙用手捂着脖子，斜靠在墙上，血从指缝里流出来，马上就染红了袖子。可能是白色叶子的麻痹效果，白龙并没有感觉到疼，但是这个出血量已经让他明白了一个事实。

「致命伤」

白龙喘着气，视线开始模糊。白龙用尽全力抬起头看向修，却看不清他的表情。

“白龙，为什么告发我……”  
「我怎么可能告发你」

“妹妹的仇，我必须得报”  
「不是这样的，修」

发不出声音，明明有好多想要说的话，想要大喊出来却做不到。白龙慢慢的从墙上滑落下来，意识越来越模糊。  
「我要死了吗……」

白龙想要闭上眼睛，却看到修慢慢走过来，然后在他面前蹲下来。

“我恨……”  
“……”  
“恨自己相信了你”  
“……”  
是想要嘶吼却发不出声音的绝望感。

“晚安，白龙……”  
“即便如此，我其实……”  
“一直都喜欢你”  
“一会见吧……”

白龙不知道，眼前的黑发少年其实早已经满脸都是泪。眼睛已经完全看不清了，连耳边修的声音都要听不清了。但是想要救他，不想留他一个人，这种心情应该就是喜欢吧，但是似乎已经太晚了，但是至少……

白龙用尽最后的力气，把眼前的人拥入怀中。

25

白龙很想大喊大叫，但身体被地板牢牢束缚动弹不得。起初他还想看修的样子，但视野很快被喷溅而出的血液掩盖看不清楚。修也许很快就挣脱了他的怀抱，也许没有。可白龙无从得知。像影子第一次从白龙的身体剥离一样，白龙的意识逐渐从地面上分离出来，他双手试着抓了抓，险些让手电筒掉到地上。

眼前浑身是血的影子与薄雾中黑影渐渐重合，白色的发尾首先翘起来，最终转化成了白龙熟悉的样子。

这是我吗？

年幼的白龙炯炯看着成年的白龙，接着朝他展开手，里面静静卧着一枚小巧的青色发饰。

这发饰白龙见得多了，此时他才反应过来梦中见到修时最大的违和感——

岛上见到的修只扎了一侧的辫子。

白龙接过那颗做工精致的发饰，漫长岁月也没使它受到半分损坏。但狰狞的锈爬上来，掩盖了光滑表面反射出的光芒。白龙朝过去的自己点头致意，转过身去却发现来路再次消失了。

所谓久病成医，终于白龙也不会因此吃惊了。影子为他想好了办法，抬手一指石室角落。

几乎同时，白龙眼前仿佛出现了男孩在狭窄地道中爬行的景象。他试着摸索了那方角落，不出意料石块有些松动，显然经年累月的碎石埋住了这秘密通道。“退后，”白龙抬起左臂把男孩挡在身后，随后举起了霰弹枪。

轰隆一声响，角落的碎块四分五裂飞散，露出了鲜红的阳光。白龙转头看了一眼，不出意料小男孩已经不知所踪了。

洞口外面是离地约莫两米的落差，白龙费了点劲才安稳落到地面。熟悉的景象，地上还剩着生过火的残渣，墙上是乱七八糟的壁画。

事到如今白龙反而不那么急了，他好好坐下来，为疲惫的身体补充了水分和食物。天色逐渐变暗，但没有生火的必要。他枕着背包，却没法睡着。海潮在洞内达到共鸣，将白龙的思考都绕成一团乱麻。洞口被修捋秃的枝条还在风中摇晃，白龙一眼认出来，爬起来将它们全部连根拔起，抛尸大海。

天还没亮，黎明前的风有些凉，但听声音辨认，潮水正逐渐退去。

那么，再次启程吧。

白龙拔出短刀，在密密麻麻的石壁最下面补充了新鲜的划痕。

手电筒的电量绰绰有余，但已经没有照亮道路的必要了。岛还是白龙最熟悉的那个岛，但熟悉的亲人朋友一个也没有了——不，它们都还在。白龙想起在主岛的灌木丛和地道之中见到的一张张面孔。它们以另一种形式被囚禁在群岛上，

被一位可悲而任性的神明。

沙滩上空空如也，仿佛流出鲜血的船舱都是错觉。潮水将鲜血带走，却将伤口切入肌肤，成为终生的痕迹。主岛能住人的地方其实不多，海所选择的营地与当年岛民们所选择的相同也理所当然。白龙穿过营地，海想必在帐篷里睡的正香，隔好远都听得见他的鼾声。

【这里是一个坑。没补完，跳过也可以】

主岛的正中原本是他们探索的第一站，谁知白龙最后才来到这里。巨大的石板包围着标准足球场大小的空地，那里如今已经长满将近一人高的杂草，藤蔓肆意生长占了很大一块地方。但这么大一块空间竟没一处被巨蜥打洞，土地平整到稍微清理杂草就能重新使用的程度。

白龙走到空地正中，面前正对着压迫力极强的巨神雕像，背后则是张开利爪，盘旋俯瞰的巨龙。

“修，我在这里。”白龙合上眼，朝某个方向举起了枪。

“我说你，听力太好了吧。”修无奈道，从一处歪倒的石板顶端跳了下来，拍拍裤子上的尘土，身体完好无损。白龙的枪口则从修下落开始片刻不离他头部。

“你一直都很聪明，知道的又多，和一根筋的我不一样，有些事我怎么也想不明白。”白龙压低声音。“我想不明白，所以选择用最简单的方式得到结果。”

“你知道什么了？”修皱起眉，但很快舒展开。“他对你——不，你自己的事情我本来就不该过问。”

“所以你早就知道‘他’。”白龙下了断言。

“当然，我知道。‘他’从来都不是什么诅咒，而我才是。”修直白承认。他盯着枪口端详了一会儿，仿佛在观察一个黑洞。他一步步走近，终于扶着枪管对准眉心。“来吧，来验证。”

“你为什么躲着‘他’？”

白龙复杂地看着修，修则单纯地合上了眼。

“开一枪，我们就扯平了。”

白龙将枪重新上好保险，收回枪套。

“这种时候出来同情心了？所以说，你心太软，而且总有一天会因此送命。”修重新下了结论。他想了一想，接着补充：“已经送了一次了。”

“都说了我不用你操心。”白龙烦躁地一跺脚跟。“那你呢？你又是怎么死的？”

他眯起眼打量修，仿佛看到的并不是眼前的少年，而是更早以前的形态。“你能一路跑到我房间里，他们抓不到你。连我都抢不到你的球……”

“别说了——”

“太好笑了，”白龙无视修的话，眼珠转了一转，“那群废物守卫连我都能轻松甩开，你跑起来恐怕残影都抓不到吧？你总是拿我开心，在踢球的时候放水，我才勉强赢那么几次。这仇我几百年都不会忘——”

“闭嘴！”修一声厉吼，白龙便适时刹了车，复摆出一副洗耳倾听的姿态，气得修都要笑了。

“告诉我吧。”白龙又放缓了说话的节奏，却下意识摸了摸脖子的伤口。“我从来没对你有所保留过。”  
“所以你全都可以向我倾诉的。”

“你？”修反问道。

“不如换一个方式，重新认识如何？”白龙小心翼翼问道。“我因为海难稀里糊涂上了岛，一路上受了好多帮助、”

“你会向陌生人敞开心扉吗？”修打断他。

“但是我相信你。”白龙迅速答道。

“你，哈哈哈哈……”修终于长处一口气，按着额头笑了。他一直笑到上气不接下气，猛一吸鼻子，声音都开始打颤。“你就、就这一点最讨厌了、”话音到末尾已经不受控制地转成口齿不清的模糊声调，但听不懂也没关系。白龙这样想。

他重新拥修入怀，就好像这样做过无数次。  
“和我一起离开这个岛，过自由的生活吧。”

“自由的生活？”修问。

“就像离开岛的我一样，到世界各处去旅游也好，探险也好，游历各种各样的人和事。”白龙轻声道，手指顺过修的头发。“这世界上有很多和这里类似的岛，还有更多完全不同的地方。人们住在城市里，不依赖信仰生存。我们离开神之伊甸也不会停下脚步，会一直一直走下去——要和我们一起吗？”

“对了，”白龙这才想起衣兜里的小物件，摸出来在修眼前晃了晃。“你看这是什么？”

修还在擦眼泪，眨了好几下才看清白龙手里的发饰，急忙伸出手：“这是我的……你在哪里找到的？”

“秘密。”白龙狡黠一笑。“跟我走的话就还给你。”

“过分！”修伸长手去够白龙手里的发饰，可白龙站直身子将手举得很高，修无论如何都够不到。“那本来就是我的！”修叫道。

“我先发现就是我的了。”白龙喊道。修可以跳得很高，完全出乎了白龙意料，一次险些就被他抢回去了。白龙只好紧紧攥拳，跳得更远来防御。“这就是究极的防御！”

修抢不到，鼓起脸生气地跺脚。“你都一把年纪了，怎么小孩儿似的！”眼见着修要发飙，白龙却反手一推，反将修制住按在地上。

“这叫以进为退！”白龙还沉浸在两人的胡闹里。“怎么样，服输吗？还不服输的话我要挠你痒了——”

“停！放过我吧我错了。”修终于喘着气画下终止符。刚才一番争抢对于只是举起手逃跑的白龙而言不痛不痒，却消耗了修不少体力。白龙松开按住修的手，放修调整姿势躺在草丛里休息。

“不许反悔。”白龙笑道，握着那枚小小的发饰手心朝下，示意修来接。

修没有马上伸出手。他端详了好一会儿白龙的脸，直到白龙举得有些酸了，修才短促笑了一声，双手并排去接那枚发饰。

小巧精致却爬满锈斑的青色珠子从白龙掌心滑落，好像穿过时间，落入修手中重新闪耀出崭新的光泽。

“你……”白龙惊愕得说不出话。

“谢谢。”修用袖子擦掉发饰表面的灰尘，挑起右边染过的头发扎成与左侧对称的样子。“太久没扎，我都快不记得怎么用了……”他小声嘟哝着，用手比量了距离。“这样可以吗？”

白龙点头。

“太好了。”修抓抓脸，睫毛垂下来，腼腆地笑了。白龙眨眨眼，俯身捧住修的脸。修配合地抬起头，望进彼此的眼睛里。不是少年的心血来潮，没隐藏任何私心和阴谋，一切都自然而然地发生，他们在空旷的球场正中享受肌肤相亲，如同初恋的国中生一般笨拙地重新学习接吻，在分离之际对着彼此展露微笑。

“既然如此，”修退开一点，摸到后腰。“我也不能白拿你的东西——”

白龙只见寒光一闪，短刀离鞘，修一刻也没犹豫，猛然刺入自己胸口。

“修！”白龙睁大眼睛。

但没有他所预想的鲜血，也没有听到修痛苦的呻吟。“等一等。”他握着白龙的刀，分离皮肉，居然剜出一颗鲜红的矿石结晶。修捧着那颗宝石，瞬间便虚弱下来，短刀也落在地上。白龙忙向前一步扶住他。“这是——”

“这就是你们在找的‘心脏’……”修的声音很轻，但足够白龙听清。“也是将所有人困在岛上的神明。”修在白龙耳边解释，“如你所见，我早不属于这个世界了……”

“你不是想知道吗？那我就告诉你。”修继续说道，“那天你这个笨蛋……我也想不明白，我怎么想得明白。蠢得要命，你这家伙……”

“但是我不敢留在有你的房间里，我不知道怎么办，我不知道！”修情绪激烈起来，手里的晶体也随之发出光芒。“所以，但是，不是很可笑吗，就在我漂流在海中的时候，它找到了我。”

“你想带我走的话，就把它带走吧。”他突然嘴角上扬，“这样，我就会永远跟着你了。”

“好像，我无论什么时候，”他合上眼，“都是‘零’的奴隶，无论生前还是死后。”

修摊开手，那颗小巧的晶石落到白龙手里。“那么，我就把它交给你了。”他眯起眼：“好好保管哦？岛上几百人的命运都在你手心了。”

白龙看向手中的结晶，只觉得结晶也回望他。他忽然有些害怕，问修：“如果我带它离开，岛上其他人也会跟着吗？”

“也许吧。”修答道。“我们都在等待祂苏醒的那一天——至少他们在等。”

“那如果，”白龙咬紧牙关，最终决定问出这句话。“我把它破坏呢。”

“破坏，”修重复了这个词，而白龙为他留出思考的时间。 “你的一部分仍然离开了这个岛，”他喃喃自语。“也许所有人，重新完整的大家，都会找到自己的生活，只是——” 

修没说出后半句。

“真好啊，那就，拜托了。”修这样作结，但不自然的停顿暴露了他的不安。“这样就能放所有人自由，不是也很好吗？”他强撑着说了下去，目光落在白龙捡起的短刀上，看看刀，再看看白龙。

“回答我，你想以这样的姿态永存吗？”白龙终于接过那块结晶。好像有生命一样，它闪了一闪表示不满，但什么也做不了。

“不想，”修马上回答，可很快后了悔，“但是我……”

白龙重新抱住修，把他的头压到肩膀后。“害怕的话，就不要看了。”

修点点头，“害怕？说什么呢，”他自嘲地笑道，“我都是死过的人了。”

白龙握紧宝石。

等一下。  
消失的话，所有的……  
修在白龙将那颗宝石放在地上时剧烈挣扎起来。

“等一下——等一下！”修忽然叫起来，破了音染上哭腔。白龙的手跟着一颤，刀险些掉到地上。

那天海水好苦，石子像刀一样刺进皮肤，脑袋好胀快要爆炸了，  
在海面上被鸟和鱼撕扯，碎片漂回岛上的时候，回到岛上的时候……  
剩下唯一的财富，就是和你和妹妹相处的回忆了。

“可以吗？”白龙又重复了一遍，冷汗从他的额头滑落，不知不觉间手上更是青筋暴起。“如果你不想的话……”

“没事，”修却反手握住白龙持刀的那只手，冰凉的手指裹住白龙手腕。“动手吧。”修稍微推开白龙，欣赏了皱成一团而有些好笑的白龙的脸，额头与白龙的抵在一起。“不要忘记我……”

刀刃高高举起。

“回去之后一定一定，要找到我啊。”

黎明到来了。


	12. 26,27

26

收到青铜的联络是一天后，白龙刚刚把无线电放到耳边，就被青铜的声音震到差点把无线电脱手扔出去。在渔船上，青铜收到联络说先上岛的海那队人也失去音讯，奇怪的是那船的GPS定位直接从海上消失了，就好像突然被什么海怪整个吞入腹中了一样。回想起来他们队的船也翻得有点蹊跷，再加上队长是一个人飘到岛上了，要是碰到了什么一个人也很难应付。青铜在回去搬救兵的途中一直焦躁不安，不是打电话就是用力跺脚，要不是有人拉着他几乎都要游泳去找队长。

收到联络的当天中午，青铜就带着船和一队人风风火火地冲到岛上来，看到白龙，马上就扑上来抓住白龙的肩膀大声问白龙有没有事。看到青铜这么担心的样子，白龙只是拍了拍青铜的肩膀，笑着摇摇头说什么也没有，他一直都在营地里等青铜带人回来，和海一起。

海正在用火烤鱼，虽然不是彩色的那种，但是个头很大能让人放开了吃。在那之后过了半天左右，海醒了。当时白龙正在支起锅煮鱼，海从帐篷里爬出来坐到锅边，一个人就吃了大半锅鱼汤，白龙觉得这家伙一定是闻到了鱼汤的香味才醒过来的。吃饱喝足以后白龙试着问海他们这边都发生了什么事，海说他们上岸以后在近海的地方扎营等着和白龙他们会合，但是夜里有人被什么东西咬了，那东西速度又快在夜幕下根本看不清是什么。于是大家都非常害怕。这个时候突然有人哭喊说岛上有妖怪，于是营地里马上就乱了套。当时情况实在是一团糟，仅凭海一个人根本控制不住场面，一伙人大喊大叫着跑回船上想连夜开船跑路。但是刚刚开船没有几分钟就狠狠地撞到岩石上了，这一下撞得不轻，海好像撞到了头，接下来的事情都不记得了。海说他应该是船沉了，他又飘回岛上，被队长捡到了，当然并不是所有人都和他一样这么好运。

海说他昏迷的好像做了一个很长很长的噩梦，白龙听到也只是露出苦涩的笑容，说噩梦什么的谁偶尔都会有，只要不刻意去回想马上就会忘掉了。但是紧接着从到海的嘴里传出了什么被大学的后辈追杀，两米长的斧子之类的话之后，白龙又觉得海是真的做了噩梦。

青铜到达的当天傍晚，简单收拾之后白龙他们打算离开这座岛。  
“队长，在想什么呢赶紧上船啦！”  
站在大船甲板上的青铜的喊声打断了正望着远处树林发呆的白龙的思绪。  
“来了！”  
白龙回头，看到青铜正在向他招手，轻轻地叹了一口气，转身向船走过去。

船缓缓的向前开，白龙站在甲板上，手撑着栏杆，看着被夕阳染成暖金色的神之伊甸在慢慢地变远。眨眼的一瞬间，白龙仿佛看到沙滩上站着一个熟悉的身影在向他挥手。  
“怎么可能呢。”  
白龙笑着自言自语。  
用手擦了擦，模糊的视野重新变得清晰，果然沙滩上什么都没有。

……

“青铜，你有没有觉得队长最近话越发地少了。”  
“海也这么觉得吗，自从从岛上回来队长就一直闷闷不乐的，还总是不停翻来覆去看一本古书，让我觉得有点担心。”  
“一定是因为我们队里活泼的家伙太少了，气氛不够活跃啦。”  
“前段时间不是把招人的活儿交给你了吗？你都拍胸脯说‘包在我身上’了，怎么，那几个学弟都不合适？”  
“谁知道！不过见还是得见一面，白龙去哪了？”

27

“老大？白龙哥？白龙？我就说你不睡觉真的不行——”

白龙迷迷糊糊被青铜弹一阵狂摇。桌子太硬，手臂好像已经不属于自己了，脖子也一动不能动。青铜还在一边絮絮叨叨什么“好不容易回来就给我好好休息”，“非要自己写报告，一辈子的词汇量都用尽了吧”还有“就你这样还去面试新人？先睁开眼睛再说”。

“什么新人？”白龙被青铜架着丢到沙发上又被塞了一杯水，这才清醒一点。“不对，今天要去boss那里报告……”

“不就是出发前你问海要的X大毕业生吗？还剩几个没见过，他们今天要答辩了——我给你念！什么元乃刚，路也进，还有，咦这个人名字有点奇怪……”

“x，修？留学生？不过答辩十点钟开始，”青铜看了手表。“这不是已经迟到十五分钟了——喂，白龙你不睡觉去哪？”

回答他的是车子引擎的轰鸣。

——

十点十五。

白龙一脚踩上油门，在青铜的呼喊中一路冲出车库，险些在第一个拐角飞进邻居家里。

十点二十。

早高峰的余威还没过。白龙焦急地按着喇叭，甚至用后视镜整理了十次仪容。几次他差点对别进车道的司机破口大骂，想到接下来的相遇又忍住了。

要买玫瑰吗？黑眼圈会被看出来吗？早知道穿件正装！

十点四十。

大学校园他妈的为什么这么大！这排楼西边第一栋居然不是A而是F吗？哦这边是宿舍楼？走错了不好意思。

十点五十五。

“修！”白龙终于冲进教室，同一众收拾场地的学生面面相觑。

“抱歉，这位学长？”一个女生礼貌地开口。“答辩已经结束了，要听答辩的话下午还会有……”

白龙一锤桌子，吓了那女生一跳。一体型与白龙相近的男生插进两人之间，看来是那女孩的男朋友。

但白龙不是来吵架的。他要找到修，赶紧找到修！

白龙敷衍道歉，转头便要离开教室。修会去哪，回家还是回寝室？海有他的电话吗啊？打不通怎么办？忽然他余光瞟到角落一枚青色珠子，蹲下身把它捡了起来。那枚珠子有些旧了，发饰主人活儿做得不够精，白龙这样的行家一眼便能分辨出除锈的痕迹

这是——

“不好意思，那个是我的。”

白龙抬头，从地上弹了起来，站得比电线杆更直。“修！那个……”

蝉叫得好大声，掩盖不住白龙心脏狂跳的声音。黑发的青年一身正装，将略长的头发扎了起来，握着一叠A4纸作扇子扇风。“你认识我？”见白龙一脸木讷，青年决定重复一遍：“你手里那个是——啊！”

不知被什么绊了一下，青年忽然向前扑过来，撞了白龙满怀，四周传来小小的惊呼声。“抱歉！”修喊道，挣扎着要起来。白龙却下意识按住他后背，睁大眼睛。

黑衣的少年还保持着前推的姿势，笑着朝白龙打了招呼，再指指自己完全散开的头发。

“那个？”

白龙这才回过神，将怀里满脸通红的修放开。他越过高了不少的修再看过去，少年已经消失了。

“对不起！”白龙忙重新站好，递出名片。“我是……”

Fin.

Omake

27+1

去吃可丽饼吧♪去吃可丽饼吧♪  
什么啊，才不会胖呢！白龙担心的话别吃不就好了！  
你说岛那边吗？没关系的，毕竟她在嘛。  
我也是出来才知道，多亏她帮忙指路，否则‘你’恐怕要在岛上住到地老天荒了。  
好好好不提‘他’。你也是，好不容易离开岛，当然要放松一下——嘿嘿，还是想吃的嘛。走吧，我带你去找。  
一对黑影手牵着手，在走廊尽头消失了。


End file.
